


Sign Here

by RHFame



Category: Slice of life - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Contracts, Miscarriage, Prostitution, Robbery, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHFame/pseuds/RHFame
Summary: Elizabeth Carter has done and will do just about anything for family, when push comes to shove Elizabeth choses the path that will prosper her and her family's benefit.Keeping her past self a secret in a little black book.Does anyone really know Miss. Carter, or will she continue to reinvent herself until even she doesn't recognize herself.Garen Howe, a self made billionaire, the current CEO of Pikes INC.A mans whos past is as mysterious as himself; Garen is willing to do anything he needs to, to succeed his grandfather.Mr. Howe has set the stage, memorizing and planning for each possible out come, all that's left is for the little fist to take the bait.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The conversations my girlfriends and I would have during our lunch break used to be easy and enjoyable, although returning to work after two months leave has left me distracted while paying less attention to their conversation, while adding anything of interest in my life.

It's not all work talk with Jenn and Becky, but as anyone who works there are things you can talk about at work and things you can’t, such as the really person things that happen in your life.  
Four years ago, my mother became very ill, her mobility was restricted as it became increasingly difficult for her to use her body in a day-to-day life, I pitched in to help my father and mother so they could afford a nurse to come and help my mother shower, use the bathroom, things like that, my mother was put to bed rest two years later. Between my father and I we made her as comfortable and happy as we could, but that didn’t do anything to keep her body from slowly shutting down until she died four years after being diagnosed.

I had spoken to my boss explaining my mother’s passing and asking for time for myself and my father, he was respectfully understandable with everything and I received a month of paid leave.  
My father spiraled downward into a deep dark place, I couldn’t reach him down there, he began drinking constantly and even started using, I knew this isn’t how my mother would want him to be; I did what I had to, I took away his debit and credit cards, with no money he started stealing house hold items and jewelry.

The night I picked up my father after getting busted was the night I stayed up all night looking into care facilities for him to live, I didn’t care where it was or how expensive it was as long as it would give him the help he needed, as long as it could be his home, that’s what mom would have wanted.

During that nightmare, I made all the arrangements of my mother’s passing, now a part of her hangs gracefully around my neck as a beautiful diamond in a gold heart shaped locket as per her wishes, she had always joked that she would make a pretty diamond one day. I never thought I would do this, but she does make a beautiful diamond.  
I didn’t and still don’t believe my father is well enough to keep a diamond even if it is my mother, I was worried he might sell her to scour, because of that fear she now rests in a beautiful earn in my father’s new home, Sunrise Home. 

I felt bad doing it, I had to keep telling myself ‘he isn’t safe on his own he needs someone to watch over him’ unfortunately I can’t see him whenever I miss him because his new home is in another city, and I can’t call him because my phone was disconnected due to overdue payments.

I’m living on the edge now, I made sure I paid for everything, my mother’s funeral and her cremation, the earn and the neckless she rests in, as well as my father’s new living arrangements, with the added bonus of flight expenses, I had month of paid vacation and I had to take two extra months off to take care of my father and move him to Sunrise Homes, this has been far more than I can handle.  
I get nauseated just thinking about my overdue bills, I’m in debt and I’m too embarrassed and prideful of myself to tell anyone about my situation and I refuse to go to my father, he needs his retirement money more than I do, it’s not like he’s got enough on his plate as is, I need him to focus on getting better rather than stressing over me, I’m better at keeping things to myself anyway.  
At the moment Becky is talking about one of the guys in her department; she works in a call center with a pretty voice like hers no one wants to hang up on her, not to mention she’s good at her job, though kind of cocky about it.

Jenn chews her salad as she listens intently about this co-worker of Becky’s, they both keep glancing at me seeing if I’m interested in hearing about how perfect this man’s ass is; out of the three of us I’m the only one not married, I don’t even have a boyfriend.

They don’t need to know about the few men I go out with from time to time to ‘hang out with’ with I get lonely. I don’t talk about that with them because Becky and Jenn are two classy ladies, I don’t believe they would understand what it feels like to get so lonely that you try harder remembering where a guy lives then what his name is.  
At the moment I don’t care about the guys I haven’t seen since I got back, I’m more worried about how I plan to pay my bills this mouth, my land lord has already turned off my power, I’m lucky it’s summer and don’t need the heater on. Though a fan would be nice.

“Well, what do you say Liz?” Jenn bumps my elbow I’m leaning on; I jump startled by her touch.

“What?” I ask in a daze, I missed most of what they were talking about just now.

“That guy Roger, the one with the nice ass, he wants to know if you’re free Saturday” Becky reminds me.

“Does Roger want to know, or do you want to know so you can tell Roger about your hot and gorgeous, single friend who’s free Saturday?” I give my hair a flip with my hands making a semi dramatic pose for her, she loves it.

It’s not the first time they have tried to set me up like this, I tried it before, but the men they have tried to set me up with haven’t been my type, these men they chose are way too anal for me, their already set in their ways and I always have the sneaking suspicion these men think I’m a child, I rather someone fun and adventures, someone I can talk with and not be talk down to; although I’m not helping the situation because I’m not interested in being with anyone right now regardless of how perfect they are.

“Okay, so maybe I wanted another reason to talk to him, so sue me!” Becky says laughing a little too hard.

“Sorry Becky you’ll just have to find another way to talk to Roger” I say as I gather my napkins and plastic bag with my half-eaten sandwich as I stand, “well ladies it’s been nice but I got to get back to work bu-bye” I say as I walk off.

Becky complains that I’m no fun and Jenn reassures me that she’ll find someone for me to go out with, I toss my napkins in the garbage bin and walk off back to my desk.  
I’m a sanctuary, maybe this is why I don’t feel adequate to anyone they set me up with because I’m not fulfilled in my own career; the company I work for is called Blue line Agency of Marketing and Management or BAMM for short, I get paid well though not enough to take myself out of debt anytime soon.

I have a plan to take up a second job, though my work poetical says I am not allowed to take up a second job while working this one, their worried a second job would distract me from my work here, unfortunately if I don’t take a second job, I’ll be homeless and ninety before I can climb out of this debt.

Sitting back at my desk I get on top of some paper work, not that I was behind but if I want to work a second job I have to be on the very top of everything here, this way I can save my energy for my second job, even if my work doesn’t allow it, I’m seriously looking into it.

The rest of my day is fine, a bit of my stress has been lifted with my staying late and finishing all the fine details I overlooked, my boss should be happy tomorrow to see how good of a job I did, which might help me get some slack, for some reason he likes to dump a lot of his own paper work on me, he doesn’t think I’m busy enough, I guess.

****

From the bus stop I walk the two blocks to my town house, it’s about eleven at night, I left at nine, though the bus ride is long I still like it, I picked up a job-hunting newspaper from a gas station at my stop, can’t use the computers or my work will know.

The jobs that would pay me enough to get on top of my debt, along with the job I already have, are all full time and the ones that I could work part time aren’t worth me killing myself to get both jobs done, fuck.

I hold the paper in my hands tight, I want to scream, I roll it tight and start to twist and ring it in my fists, I’ve stopped walking for this because strangling a newspaper takes a great amount of focus.  
Finished, I glance up and see a big black SUV parked across the street from my town house, I can’t recall seeing it before but I’m probably too stressed to remember seeing it.  
I take out my keys as I walk up the steps to my house, I stop as I see clear as day -even without the porch light on- big bold red writing, now I scream.

I scream in frustration as kick my door tell my foot hurts then I fuss with the lock tell it opens, I rip the notice off my door and throw it and the crumple up newspaper in the bushes beside my door, I kick the door again as I walk in the house, flicking the light switch that doesn’t turn on, I scream in anger as I slam the door shut behind me.

My power and my waters off, I don’t waste time on tears though I feel like my world is crumbling around me, damn, a shower would have been really nice, this morning would have been really nice for a shower too.

It was a hot night, I slept naked that night and this morning I had to use a water bottle to wash my face.

Having a rough morning wouldn’t even describe the morning I’m having, I get to work on time though, which is a surprise, my dirty brown hair is up in a high bun since I couldn’t have a shower and this is the best way not to look sweaty and greasy. I also had to wear tights because I couldn’t shave my legs and I had no clean pant suits, I’m lucky I even had tights, I feel gross today, and of course this is the day my boss makes his rounds and today he comes by to see me, of all days.

“Elizabeth, keeping busy?” he asks his hands behind his back he smiles sweetly to me, he works for results and he expects his employees to make them, if he doesn’t get what he’s looking for he’s not a happy man, and that’s how you get piles of paperwork on your desk.

~I wonder if I made him mad?

“Yes, very busy, I was just about to make an appointment for Mr. Howe to settle the Pikes deal” I say standing with my hands gently fouled in front of me trying my best not to look nervous.

“Good - good, Pikes, what deal was that?” he asks me, sometimes he tries to catch me off guard to see if I’m making something up, or to see if I’m actually paying attention and doing my job.

“The Pikes deal is the merge we’re trying to make with Pike Incorporate” I tell him confidently “Mr. Howe will be coming in to speak with you today, Mr. Howe is the new CEO of Pikes Incorporate and is looking forward in doing business with us,” it’s true and one of the many phone calls I will make today, yesterday I got all the paper-work sorted out, but today I need to make the phone calls for said paper-work.

“Ah yes the merge, well it’s a good thing I caught you, just in time too, the meeting is happening today” Mr. Anderson informs me.

My heart sinks to my stomach, I feel it burn from my stomach acids. 

~Did I forget to make the appointment? Did someone else remember and is now throwing me under the bus?

I have no idea what happen, and I feel like I need to cry and apologize for messing up somehow.

“Yes, I was a little surprised myself, Mr. Howe called me himself when I got in this morning saying he wanted to go through with the meeting today,” Mr. Anderson is speaking in such a carefree way as he takes a mint off my desk.

“He said he should be coming between ten and eleven o’clock for our meeting” Mr. Anderson looks at his Rolex from beneath his tanned suit jacket, “nine thirty” he says to himself; I find myself slightly at ease that I didn’t mess up.

“Mr. Howe isn’t the type of man that allows his time to be waisted, he’s a powerful man after all is time is valuable, when he arrives you are to take him straight to the board room, as soon as he’s settled, and I mean as soon as he’s settled you come get Mr. Garthin and myself no matter what we’re doing” Mr. Anderson tells me in a firm not kidding around voice.

“Yes sir” I tell him sternly; I hope he knows I’m taking him seriously.

Popping a mint into his mouth, he smiles “good girl” he praises me, I take a seat as my boss begins walking away, he stops before turning the corner, “make sure you get him anything he needs, coffee, donuts whatever it is, I want that man to be happy and your job is to make him happy” he’s pointing his sausage finger at me.

I nod firmly as he walks around the corner, I let out a big sigh as he’s out of sight, I take one of my mints and pop it in my mouth, I suck on it as I crunch some numbers, and file a few new files I received this morning.

Depending what Mr. Howe asks me to get for him, I think I’ll ask Mr. Anderson to be reimbursed for it, every little bit counts right; selfishly I kind of hope Mr. Howe asks me to get him a certain kind of coffee or sushi or anything I might have to leave the building for, because I don’t drive it could take me a bit longer and since Mr. Howe is an important client I think Mr. Anderson would be glad to reimburse me for keeping Mr. Howe happy.

Throughout the morning a few people walk in, most of them inters a man that works here, Jack, he likes getting a new inter every so often, though I think he mistakes inters for relationships. Jake doesn’t even need an intern, he gives me the work the intern would do anyway, he just wants a squeeze.

Four people walk into the office three men and a woman, I can tell the way the woman is dressed in her short skirt and low cleavage that she’s an intern, two of the three men are younger than the third so I’m guessing their interns as well, it’s a damn shame Jack won’t take a male intern then I could get a break and he could stop pursuing women who aren’t interested.

I’m excited about the older man in the back of the line, I have a good hunch he’s Mr. Howe it is ten thirty he should be here around now anyway, the woman comes up talking to me all perky and happy, I wouldn’t be surprised to see her as Jacks new intern.

“Here you are, please sit over there and fill this out hand it back to me when you’re done” I tell the happy girl as I hand her a clip bored and a pen, she thanks me very happily and sits off to the side.  
I look back in the line and see the older man looking around the room patiently waiting in the back of the line, “excuse me miss” the next man in line says.

“You’re here for the internship yes?” I don’t give the man time to speak as I hand him a clip board and pen “please fill this out and bring it back to me when you’re finished” I tell him with a polite smile.

The man doesn’t move, as he raises an eyebrow and grins at me, “is there something I can help you with sir?” I ask glancing back at the older man who stands there with a vacant smile on his face.

“Yes actually” the man in front explains, pushing the clip board towards me on my desk, “I have a meeting with Mr. Garthin” he tells me.

“Okay, and your name is?” I ask looking in my computer for any meetings scheduled for Mr. Garthin I was sure he didn’t have anything tell two o’clock though.

“Mr. Howe” he says, I look back up at the young man with wide eyes then down the line to the old man who I now see is holding flowers he’s a relative to someone here.

I look back at the man who claims to be Mr. Howe, swallowing my tongue and heart I look him over, he’s the most put together man I’ve ever seen, his shaven face is so fine he may not even grow facile hair.

Mr. Howe’s suit looks more expensive than my whole living room and his hair is stylishly commended back, he has three silver rings on one hand and two gold rings on the other hand with a watch that looks like it’s made of silver.

“Umm” I say stupidly, I stiffly stand and feel awkward, “umm, one moment please” I say I hurry off around the corner to Jacks office, “Jack” I say in a huff.

He looks rather relaxed, “hey kitten” he says, he always calls me kitten I’m not sure if it’s a nick name he calls every girl or just me, I really have never cared.

“Jack, I need you to watch my desk please” I beg him, I can hear the sound my pleading in my own voice.

“What’s in it for me?” he asks now paying attention to me.

“Anything, but later I have to escort someone Andersons orders, please just watch my desk, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for” I tell him, he rolls his eyes and stands up fallowing me out.

“Thank you thank you!” I tell him as he walks back with me, Jack sits at my desk and I walk up to Mr. Howe who is sitting beside the bubbly blond intern who is talking way too fast.

A part of me knows she moved closer to him, he’s gorgeous and clearly has taste, “Mr. Howe, please come with me” I say standing in front of my desk, he ignores the intern talking his ear off, without so much as excusing himself he walks up to me, I lead him down the hall into the office space.

Cubicles line the floor most everyone is humming away at their job, giving me and Mr. Howe no mind as we silently walk, I feel odd about walking in silence like this, we come up to the elevator, “we have to go one level up would you like to take the elevator or the stairs,” I ask standing in the middle of the hall.

Mr. Howe gives me a slight grin as he raises an eyebrow, “right” I say as I push the button for the elevator, I let out a deep breath as quietly as I can, the elevator arrives, and I step in. Mr. Howe stands beside me, I push the button for the second floor, “I always found it interesting that it says second floor but it’s not actually the second floor, our department is on B level, the BAMM agency is held on the top five levels of the building, while the other twenty levels is for level A.”

I thank the elevator gods that the elevator comes to a stop, Mr. Howe didn’t say anything about my rambling but I’m sure he’s thinking something, hesitantly I open my mouth again to ask a question as we walk off “would you like anything for the meeting?” I look to him as I continue “coffee, donuts, sushi? Whatever you like I’ll get it for you,” he glances at me with no emotion on his face.

I look straight ahead feeling embarrassed and stupid again; we walk down this busier hall of cubicles in silence, coming up to the board room I sigh in relief as I open the door and let Mr. Howe in.

Mr. Howe walks in looking around the room, I close the door behind us, it’s rather loud out in the hall, he sits on the couch just off to the side, he looks very relaxed, “if you don’t need anything, I’ll go get Mr. Anderson and Mr. Garthin for you” I tell him still standing in front of the door.

“No need” he says causally, I’m a bit confused, “sit” he says gesturing to the couch across form him, I hesitate but as he won’t look away from me, I walk stiffly towards him and sit on the couch across from him.

Cobalt blue eye’s star at me, biting on his thumb nail as he considers my face, “you shouldn’t do that” I say quietly to myself; my mother had a habit of biting her nails it’s come to me as a habit to tell people to stop, even rich and powerful people apparently, it kind of scares me that I have the gale to tell him not to do something.

A smile crosses his face while he continues to nip at his thumb nail, “does it bother you?” he asks still smiling.

“Yes” I tell him honestly, he looks at me still focused on my face, my eyes try to look away, but even with him biting his nail he looks handsome and I want to look at him.

“Okay” he says holding his hands together, “I’ll stop, for you” he adds, I look at him surprised, he’s still smiling at me, without his hand by his mouth his smile makes me uncomfortable.  
“Thank you” I say trying to look away from him again.

“Come here” he tells me tapping the spot on the leather couch beside him, I look at him not sure that I want to move, “I stopped biting my nails for you, now you sit here, for me” he tells me looking serious.

I don’t want to, but I stiffly stand and walk around the coffee table and sit beside him, I leave enough room for another person to sit between us, I don’t want to over step my bounds even if he invited me over here.

I see him looking at me out the corner of my eye, I flinch as his hand comes to my face, he laughs out loud a bit as he sits like I am on the edge of the couch, his body facing me he, “you know” he begins drawing my attention to him.

“There’s a gym on the sixth floor of the first level, there’s showers there too, you should come to work early tomorrow and go there” he tells me, for a moment I just look at him confused.  
Mr. Howe’s reaches in his suit’s inside pocket and takes out a membership card for a gym, I’m confused as he puts the card in my hands, “use it to get in, it’s in your name” he tells me leaning back on the couch comfortably.

I want to say something to him, I don’t know what to say but I want to say something, “go get Mr. Garthin and Mr. Anderson now” he tells me as he waves me off.

I stand and walk to the door putting the key card in my skirt pocket; I leave the room and walk down to Mr. Anderson’s office, as luck would have it Mr. Garthin is in there with him.  
“Is he here?” Mr. Anderson says standing form his desk Mr. Garthin looks at me wide eyed.

“Yes, he’s in the bored room” I tell them, they hurry down the hall fallowing after me.

I knock on the door to the boardroom and open it, holding it open for Mr. Anderson and Mr. Grathin, they greet Mr. Howe, they all greet each other as if they are old friends.

“That will be all Miss. Carter” Mr. Howe says as he waves me off, I just leave I don’t question it tell the door closes behind me, how did he know my name.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

For the rest of the day, I did my best to stay focused on my work, though like now I found myself looking over the gym membership Mr. Howe gave me, Elizabeth Carter, it even has my photo; I think I’m fixating on this matter because I don’t know Mr. Howe, today was the first time I met him.

My eyes tend to wander to the membership card on my desk while I try to busy myself, Mr. Howe is leaving about an hour before I’m off, he didn’t so much as glance at me; tiered and feeling uncomfortable in my old-fashioned skirt and vest.

Curious on my way down I stop by the sixth level and what do you know there is a gym here, a fully functional one too, pool, hot tub, showers, dead weights, machines, even a track circuit.

****

I’m walking the last two blocks home and I notice the SUV in the same spot as last night, and again I don’t recall it belonging to anyone, but it could be someone visiting my neighbors.

Although they won’t be my neighbors for long, I head in my town house, it’s cooking in here like I left the oven on all day, I crack open the windows in my bed room I strip down and climb into my bed and let sleep take me over.

Again, I had another sweaty night, though this time I didn’t sleep that long, I wake up at three, I don’t waste time thinking it over, I get up, change and pack my gym bag with the outfit I’ll wear to work today, adding my shampoo, conditioner, razors and soap, a hair brush, some hair clips and some make-up as well; I head out and catch the bus to work.

I get to work at about five and head for the sixth floor, the whole floor is a gym and change room, it’s a very nice change room, I put my bag in a locker and head out to the gym.

I was thinking of running on the treadmill, but they have a circuit court, I used to run track in high school, I feel kind of at home on the track; there was maybe three other people when I came and after a while there’s now maybe twenty people here.

I’m taking a break while enjoying my water when a voice comes from behind me “you look pretty good all sweaty like that” I turn around startled.

“Mr. Howe” I say with a huff of air, “what are you doing here?” I ask with another huff of air; I feel more out of breath talking to him then I did when I was running.

“Watching you run” he says as he winks at me, I chock on the air and Mr. Howe laughs at me, a mean laugh too, “I’m here working out just like you, don’t flatter yourself” he says as he takes off in a nice jog.

I stick my tongue out at him in a childish attempt to make myself feel better, I don’t; I would like to run some more but glancing at the time I have an hour and a half before my shift starts.

I like working out, I get so lost in it and that makes me like it that much more, I head off to the showers and have a nice long shower; I shave too which feels great.

Getting dressed I head out the change room to a long mirror wall with a table along it, here I bush my hair and do my makeup, I put clips in my hair just behind my ears to keep my hair out of my face, I add a little coconut oil in my hair to keep it from frizzing while drying, I brush my teeth quick and put some lip stick on.

Walking out of the woman’s change room I feel confident and good, I feel like today is going to be a good day, “well you clean up nicely” I spin around, my heals slipping on the tile, almost falling I take hold of his arm just in time; he takes my arm in retune.

“Thank you” I say, gathering myself I take my arm away from him, I’m not sure if it’s nice to see Mr. Howe again or if it’s just getting annoying, “I have to go to work now so if you would excuse me” I say leaving him behind me I head down the hall to the elevator.

I know he won’t fallow me he was still wearing his gym cloths; I head to my desk after clocking in and leaving my bag in my work locker, I sit at my desk and look over some files Jack didn’t bother touching.

“Hey kitten” speak of the devil.

“Hi Jack” I say still looking over the files, “find an intern yet?” I ask looking up at him, he’s sitting on my desk, he always has, it’s gotten so annoying that I go out of my way not to put anything in that spot, so he doesn’t disturb anything like he used to.

“You’re looking good” he tells me which is different.

“Good?” I ask I’m worried something might be wrong with the way I look, maybe my hair is starting to frizz or maybe my hair got my white blouse too wet that it’s see through.

“Yeah, like you look happy” he clarifies.

“Oh, okay” I say with a bit of relief, “I am happy today, thanks for noticing” I say smiling up at him.

“Yup,” he claps his hands together sliding off my desk he begins strolling around the office flirting or joking with a few people, Jack is kind of odd that way he’ll say something nice to someone and then kind of slip away awkwardly; after Jack leaves, I get back to sorting through the files he’s left for me.

I’m not very busy today, thanks to the catching up and the bit of extra work I’ve been doing, today has become rather slow, I sometimes play a game of solitaire when I have nothing to do, like now.

Someone walks into our office and I calmly and casually close my game, I’m good at it because I’ve done it a few times, not that I play all the time, “hello welcome to Blue line Agency of Marketing and Management how can I help you” I ask looking up.

I don’t know why but I’ve gotten a bit of a flutter in my chest the past few times I’ve seen him, “oh Mr. Howe, what are you doing here?” I ask standing up from my desk.

“I have a meeting” Mr. Howe says as he puts his phone in his suits inside jacket pocket.

“A meeting with who?” I ask opening my computer up to everyone’s meeting’s for today.

“With whom” he smirks a bit, “just tell Mr. Anderson that I’m here” he says taking a seat.

I listen to him sitting in my chair I call Mr. Anderson, “hello, Mr. Anderson Mr. Howe is here he says he’s supposed to see you” I tell him, Mr. Anderson sighs loudly while muttering to himself.

He goes on to himself about forgetting and I worry I was supposed to know something, he tells me then to take Mr. Howe to the board room, “yes sir” I tell him hanging up the phone.

“Mr. Howe” I say standing form my desk he looks up at me with a slight smile on his face, “I’ll take you to the board room now” he stands and fallows me.

We turn the corner and I lean in Jacks office knocking on the door, “Mr. Moses, I’ll be away from my desk for a bit, do you mind taking over if need be?” I ask him I feel Mr. Howe standing behind me peering in the room.

“Not at all” Jack says standing from his desk, I smile and walk on Mr. Howe fallowing behind me.

“You seem more at ease when you’re not expecting someone” Mr. Howe says leaning in close to my ear.

“Excuse me?” I ask with a slight laugh his breath tickled my neck.

We stop in front of the elevator as we wait for it, Mr. Howe explains “when you were expecting me yesterday you were tense, but today you seem more relaxed” he points out.

The elevator doors open, two people walk out leaving the elevator empty for Mr. Howe and me, “I hadn’t noticed, you must pay attention” I say pushing the button to the second floor.

“Only to people I have an interest in” he says, my heart flutters a bit at that comment, “I want to go to the penthouse for this meeting” he announces as the elevator comes to a stop.

“The penthouse?” I ask surprised.

The doors open but we stand still, “you do have one, don’t you?” Mr. Howe asks.

“Yes, we do” I tell him pushing the fifth-floor button “the penthouse sounds like a lovely place to conduct business” I say waiting for the elevator to come to a stop, I plan to call Mr. Anderson from the penthouse to let him know we’re up there.

The elevator stops, and we walk out around the corner I get a sinking feeling as I see Sara, she’s sweet but she has such a big mouth, it’s one thing if I take Mr. Howe to the board room but the penthouse, that’s not something a secretary does with a business partner and I worry Sara would tell everyone in our five departments that.

Usually, the penthouse is used for little parties between company’s and only a select few of their employees, it’s not where most would conduct business and diffidently not for secretaries to be brining merging business partners. 

“Oh Lizzie, who’s this fine gentleman” Sara asks standing from behind her desk.

“This is Mr. Howe, Mr. Howe has a meeting with Mr. Anderson and would like to use the penthouse, I’ll need the key please, and would you call Mr. Anderson please” I ask trying to sound perfectly professional.

Sara smiles as she hands over the key she sits and starts dialing Mr. Andersons number, I take Mr. Howe to the penthouse room, I haven’t been up here before, it’s rather exciting.

I hold the door open for Mr. Howe, I walk behind him and take a good look at the room, there’s a fountain in the middle of the room with only couches and patio tables.

“It’s beautiful” I say under my breath, not actually meaning to say it at all though.

“Have you ever been up here?” Mr. Howe asks as he looks back at me, I try not to look so in awe, although judging from the smile on his face I’m not hiding my amazement very well.

“Just when I got my tour, sometimes they hold parties up here” I explain walking with him over to the fountain.

“If you find this beautiful you should see the penthouse at my office” he says casually, I don’t even notice him take my hand as he sits me on a couch, he sits beside me putting his arm around me, I notice that.

“It is pretty amazing isn’t it” he asks me, “having a real fountain in your office building” he points out, his hand touches my shoulder I try not to move I feel like if I’m still then he’ll leave me alone.

“Yes, it’s rather bazaar, I just hope more people come up here to use the room, if not it would be a bit of a waist to have such a beautiful room and no one enjoying it,” I express my feelings about the room. 

“Lizzie” a woman says form the door, I jump to my feet and star at her wide eyed as Mr. Howe smiles up at me as he sits relaxed on the couch unmoved by Sara, “Lizzie Mr. Anderson’s on the phone says he needs to talk to you” she says with a twisted smile.

I don’t say anything I just walk up to Sara she and I walk out of the room; we walk to her desk I see her phone is on hold I pick it up and answer it, “Hello Mr. Anderson it’s Elizabeth” I say.

“Oh Elizabeth, I completely forgot to tell you that Mr. Howe was coming by today” he says he sounds flustered he must be busy.

“It’s okay Mr. Anderson I handled it; he’s waiting for you in the penthouse” I explain calmly, thankful that he doesn’t sound mad.

Mr. Anderson lets out a long sigh “see that’s the thing Elizabeth, yesterday Mr. Howe said he wouldn’t sigh off on the merge deal unless he got to talk to you first” my heart sinks as I notice Sara smirking at me.

“Now I don’t know what kind of relationship you two have if you have one, but he insisted on talking to you before signing anything” Mr. Anderson tells me as he shuffles around on the phone.

“But sir -” I begin, he cuts me off.

“No buts Elizabeth, remember what I said yesterday, anything he wants he gets; this merger means everything to the company I need you to make it happen Elizabeth” he orders me.

“Yes sir” I tell him as I obey his order.

“Good girl, I have to go, and remember when I say anything, I mean anything got it” I take a deep breath and let out a quite yup, with that he hangs up on me.

I put the phone down and Sara walks up to me, “anything he wants” she tells me as she unbuttons the top three buttons on my blouse.

“What are you doing?” I ask stepping away from her.

“What Mr. Anderson told me to do it, it’s so Mr. Howe knows you’re willing to do anything for him, well actually for the merge, but it’s best if you just say you’ll do anything for him” she tells me as she grabs my breast and squishes them together.

“Stop that” I hiss, I walk off telling myself I can do this.

“Remember if you can’t Anderson’s going to fire you!” Sara calls out to me, I like her even less right now; I open the door closing and locking it behind me, I rather not have someone walk in during our meeting.

I see Mr. Howe across the room sitting on the couch he waves me over and my heart sinks again, I walk over and as I do, he pats the spot on the couch next to him, I sit beside him closer than I did last time, I think he notices because he raises an eyebrow at me, I feel stupid again, “what’s this?” he asks as he takes the locket from around my neck, that’s showing as well as more of my chest.

I want him to let it go but I sit there and let him look over my locket, he opens it and looks at the contents inside, “is this you and your parents?” he asks me, looking in my eyes.

“Yes, it is” I have a small picture in there a fun one with all three of us smiling, “we had gone hiking that day and at the end of the hike we started eating watermelon slices at the top of the trail, a nice couple offered to take our picture,” I smile to myself reminiscent of that day, “it’s one of my favorite memories,” I don’t know why I told him.

Closing my locket, I relax and I’m happy he didn’t ask about the diamond in there, I would feel awkward to tell him it was my mother, “is family important to you?” he asks still looking at me.

“Yes, it is, I would do anything for my family” I tell him, it’s the truth I have done everything for my family, I don’t know what else I could do for my father at this point.

“I know you would” he’s smiling, he has his arm around me and I try to relax like I was before when we were sitting like this, “you remember yesterday how I stopped biting my nails for you, so I had you sit beside me?” he asks, I nod to him that I do.

“Would you like to do that some more, you do something for me, I do something for you” he explains, I get the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, but as they come, I get a thought.

“Okay” I agree he smiles at me as he pushes some of my hair off my shoulder, “I’ll go first” I tell him, Mr. Howe doesn’t say anything he just smiles at me, “I want you to sign the papers for the merge of Pike Incorporate and Blue line Agency of Marketing and Management” he laughs at my suggestion, I notice when he laughs it’s as if he finds something funny, not as if he’s doesn’t know what to say, but that he thinks what I said was funny.

With that it seems my plan didn’t work, “paper signing will come towards the end, I was thinking something a bit different to start” he explains, I’m worried that if we do have sex that maybe he won’t sign because I wasn’t as good as he wanted me to be.

“Okay” I say letting out some air, “what did you have in mind” I ask pushing my chest out a bit.

Mr. Howe looks at my chest and bites his lip, “maybe we’ll just talk a bit instead” he suggests, I look at my knees my ears feel hot, I’m not doing a good job at this, I feel dread as I think I might get fired because of this.

“Let’s see” Mr. Howe says not looking at me but at the water fountain, “your name is Elizabeth yes?” he asks me.

“Yes” I say quietly, I’m racking my brain of what else I can do to get him to sign, he already got how well the business is and why he should merge that’s what Mr. Anderson would have said to him yesterday.

“And your friends call you Liz, or Lizzie?” he asks.

“Well, my higher ups call me Elizabeth, my co-workers call me Liz yes, but my friends the ones outside of work call me Bell, as for Lizzie only Sara calls me Lizzie” I explain my complicated names.

“Sara the secretary from before?” he confirms I nod to him; my face feels less flushed now, “why do your friends call you Bell?” the way he sits looking off at the fountain makes it seem like he doesn’t care but he speaks as though he does care to know.

“That’s because my middle name is Isabella and since I don’t like the name Bella, they call me Bell” as I explain this it seems silly that we’re talking about the different names people call me.

“Bell” Mr. Howe says, I don’t think he’s talking to me though.

“What do people call you? I mean other than Mr. Howe” I must sound stupid asking like that.

“You mean my name?” he asks slightly giggling, yes, I feel very stupid, “it’s Garen” he says looking away from me back to the fountain.

“Garen” I say looking at him, he looks at me his eyes are opened rather wide, “I like your name” I say with a plain smile, either my smile or my words make Garen smile.

Mr. Howe rubs my shoulder with his hand around me, he then takes my face with is hand, I put my hand on his leg as I lean into him, but he doesn’t kiss me.

Our faces touch as he leans in, with his breath on my neck I let out a sigh, it felt good, “kiss me” I whisper, I take his face as he kisses me, I lean into him his hand slides down my back.

One of my hands holding his face and my other hand caressing his leg, “come closer, he speaks into my lips, our legs are already touching, I would have to be sitting on him to be closer, he kisses my neck and I gasp he holds my waist and I fallow his guide into his lap.

Straddling him I push his suit jacket off his shoulders while his hands hold my waist, I kiss him more and more as I loosen his tie, his ties off and I begin to undo his shirt buttons.

Garen throws me off him to the side, I’m laying on my back he’s leaning over top of me, my heart races as I stare up at him, his hair is falling over his four head.

“Tell me what you want” I say in a gasp; he lets out a slight laugh as he stares down at me. 

“I want a slave,” he doesn’t break my gaze, honestly him saying that turned me on a bit, I bite my lip trying to contain myself.

“Okay” I say “master” I say in a low sexy voice; Mr. Howe’s eyes widen as he looks down at me.

“You’ll be my slave?” he asks me still looking rather surprised, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close to me, I whisper ‘yes’ in his ear as I bite his ear lobe.

Garen pulls back from me, I’m confused so I let him go, he sits up right and takes an envelope out of his brief case I sit up watching him in confusion. 

“What are those?” I ask watching him pull some forums out of the envelop he lays them out on the coffee table in front of us.

“These are the merging forms” he tells me showing me a group of papers clipped together, “and this is a marriage license” he looks at me “I want you to sign them” he explains casually  
“A marriage licenses why do you want me to sign a marriage license?” I ask taken back and completely confused.

“Yes, I told you I want a slave, and slavery is illegal, if we’re married you can’t leave me and now one would ask questions which works in my benefit” he explains, as if this is no surprise.

“I’m not going to get married to you so you can have me as your slave, there’s no benefit for me also I don’t want to” I tell him I’m not very impressed with this.

“You said you would” Garen reminds me as he takes out another envelop, “are you saying you don’t want to be my slave?” he almost sounds annoyed at this.

“No, no I don’t want to, I thought you were talking about some kinky fetish like a master slave thing,” I explain starting to freak out a bit, crossing my arms trying to comfort myself.

“So, if it was for sex you would be okay with it? Is that what you’re saying?” he asks his eyes are cold looking, he makes me uncomfortable.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying, I just wanted you to sign off on the merge” I confess, I feel dirty about saying that.

Garen opens the new envelope and takes out pictures, “right of course I understand that having to have sex with someone to have them sign off on a merge is understandable” I would of like it better if I was just punched in the gut.

“Elizabeth, I didn’t think your worked allowed you to get a second job,” he’s showing me pictures, they are of me buying and looking over the job newspaper from the night the I found out I was getting evicted, and from a few others nights of me on the train and but looking over more job newspapers.

“But I guess you would want to take that risk seeing as how your about to get evicted, and all because you were just helping your poor dad out, it’s cruel how the world works” he says, handing me the eviction notice form, it’s clipped to my bank statements.

Showing what my expensive are and how far in debt I am, “your black mailing me?” I ask him, I’m about ready to rip off his head.

“Not black mail, a compromise, I’ll pay your debt and any other expensive your father needs and I’ll sigh the merging of my company if you agree to be my slave, wife” he explains correcting himself.

“What, no I can’t do that!” I can’t sit I stand and begin to walk back and forth on the other side of the coffee table for a moment “that’s a life time commitment, I can’t agree to that” I confess, I’m freaking out at this whole situation I’m shaking. 

“And signing my company over isn’t a commitment? My willingness to pay for your sixty-three thousand dollars debt pulse your fathers living conditions isn’t a commitment?” he asks, Garen is standing now too, I guess he’s getting worked up too.

“I didn’t ask you for your help!” I yell at him, “I don’t want your help!” I finish.

“You know you need my help, all I’m asking for is a house wife that does what I say when I say it, it’s nothing you couldn’t handle” he says as if that would make everything better.

“Married people have sex you think I’m going to be okay with doing whatever kind of kinky slave shit you want me to do” I shout, I’m chocking back the tears, I really don’t want to cry in front of this man.

“Yes, I am, you were willing to have sex with a total stranger just to get him to sign some papers, I don’t think there’s much else that would degrade you,” Garen puts his hands in his pants pockets, he doesn’t care about what he just said.

I’m furious, I walk up to him holding my hand out to slap him, he grabs my wrist, “how dare you” he says as he pushes me on the couch.

“You should know your place weather you’re a slave or not” he tells me, “now sign the papers” he orders me.

I lay there on the couch just staring up at him, I don’t want to move, Garen’s face turns from angry to sympathetic, he kneels on the edge of the couch moving in close to me.

I don’t want him close to me, he made me feel like trash and I want to cry, I try to push him away as I turn my head in the couch, he puts his hand to my face and turns my face to him.

Mr. Howe’s eyes widen as he sees the tears fall down the side of my eyes, his eyes look at me deeply, “I want you to kiss me” he tells me as he puts his lips to mine.

I don’t do anything, he puts his hand under the small of my back and holds me close to him as he sits me up, I sit upright in his arms and I kiss him.

Pulling away from me, “I want you to sign the papers” he tells me as he releases me, I wipe my eyes, he’s right I am trash, I take the pen from the table he puts his hand on my back as he watches and tells me where to sign.

“I feel like I’m writing my soul off to the devil” I tell him as he tells me where else to sign; he then takes the papers from me.

“That’s because you haven’t realized the opportunity yet, I know you’re a good girl, Elizabeth, you do exactly what your told, which is why you’re going to make such a good slave” he says as he takes the pen from me and signs the merging papers.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: 

Garen ordered me to fix myself up, in the bathroom within the penthouse I look at myself in the mirror, my eyes are puffy and red, I splash water on my face and dry my face with a paper towel.

I take my hair clips out fixing my hair and putting my clips back in, I button my top up properly and tuck my blouse back in my skirt, I blow my nose and stare at myself in the mirror a moment longer.

I look a lot better, less like trash, but I know it’s all a front, deep down I know I am trash.

I leave the bathroom and see Garen, Mr. Howe, my fiancé, my husband by tonight, he informed me he would have the papers processed by the end of the day.

“Here give these to Mr. Anderson, he’ll be impressed” Garen tells me, I know he will be but I won’t be, “hey don’t look so sad, everyone is going to want to congratulate you on making this merge” he says it smiling but I don’t feel like smiling.

“I’ll try harder to look happy after selling my soul” I tell him, Garen grins slightly as he walks me to the door.

“Good girl” he tells me as I leave, I walk up to the secretary desk and see Sara beaming at me.

“I got them signed nothing happened” I say flashing the merge papers at her, I do find myself smile as she reads them over though.

“Well, that’s boring” she confesses taking the penthouse key from me, “I mean if it were me, I’d be all over that, with or without a merge to sign” she laughs to herself, I still don’t like her, but she relaxes me.

I push the button for the elevator and Garen comes around the corner, “hello Mr. Howe” Sara says batting her eyes at him; I roll my eyes as the elevator comes.

“Hello, Sara isn’t it?” he asks all cool and smooth, her smile grows ten times bigger as she nods her head like a bobble head.

“Mr. Howe the elevator is here, are you coming?” I ask holding it for him as I step in.

“I can find my way out” he says leaning on Sara’s desk staring at her and only her, “go on Carter get out of here” he orders waving me on, I close the door and as the elevator goes down, I kick the door hard.

I hurt myself, so I focuses on the pain then my feelings of the way my so-called fiancé is acting with another woman so soon after signing a marriage license. I should expect this though, Garen told me I’m not allowed to tell anyone about this, any of this, if anyone asks what happened that I should say he just wanted my honest opinion about the company.

The elevator stops on the second floor and I head to Mr. Anderson’s office, he’s staring intently at his computer screen, I lightly knock on his door “Mr. Anderson?” I say stepping in.

“Oh Elizabeth” he greets me standing looking at me with bright yet tiered eyes, “tell me that’s what I think it is” he asks holding his hand out looking at the papers in my hand.

I hand them over, Mr. Anderson greedily takes them from my hands and looks them over, I know I’m done here so I head back to my desk, he thanks me on my way out by yelling down the hall.

I’m heading down the hall to my desk, “hey Liz, what took you?” Jack asks me, swirling around in my chair, I feel a kind of pain in my heart, I’m not sure if it’s guilt or if I’m just happy to see someone who knows me.

“Kitten” I say flatly, Jack looks at me puzzled, “you called me Liz, but you always call me Kitten” I say standing there looking at him, why does he look so cool sitting like that.

Jack sits in my chair he looks relaxed, his white dress shirt sleeves are folded up to his elbows, his argyle shocks show as he crosses his legs, I never understood how men could sit like that resting their calf on their knee like that, it just doesn’t look right.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you liked it” he says running his hand though his short blond hair, I roll my eyes and take a seat in his spot on my desk.

“I don’t, it’s just strange for as long as I’ve known you you’ve called me Kitten” I explain he looks at me crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well,” Jack says slapping his legs as he stands up “I watched your desk for at least two days now you owe me” he says harshly.

I jump up from my desks, “what no, it was not two days it was barely two hours, and that’s counting both days” I protest.

“Maybe so but you still had me watch over your desk for two days in a row, and you never paid me back from the first day so now it’s doubled” he explains as if it makes sense.

“No way that’s not how it works” I try to make my case, but it’s overruled by his loud voice.

“Dinner should do, I’m thinking something fancy like lobster” I’m in awe “oh and you’re paying” he tells me dipping into his office.

“No way I am not taking you to dinner,” I tell him looking into his office.

“Oh yes you are” Jack tells me with a charming smile “Friday night works for me, pick me up at eight? Great,” with that he closes his office door on my face.

I stare at the door a moment thrown for a loop I have no idea what just happened, “it’s a door Carter, you knock it opens” I turn on my heels seeing Mr. Howe walking by.

“Umm” I go to explain that I know that, but I’m cut off.

“I’ll pick you up tonight at nine, try to get home before then” he stares at his phone as he walks out the department’s door, I stager over to my desk, my head is throbbing.

“Why is he picking you up?” my knees hit my desk and I knock over my dish of mints, ignoring Jack I clean up the little mess they made, I look back at him he’s standing there, arms crossed staring at me.

“What?” I say hopping that will kill the question, it doesn’t though, he sits on my desk and stars at me, “it was a joke, he said something in our meeting and I thought he said we were going out” I lie, pretty good lie I think, I just hope Jack thinks so too.

“You two had a meeting together, is that where you were today?” I nod to him, “whatever, well if that was a joke then I guess tonight will work for dinner then right” he asks.

“Umm, no I have planes” Jack looks waiting for more; “I was planning to go out with umm, Roger” I lie.

“Roger?” Jack asks, he looks confused I can see he’s trying to think of anyone he knows named Roger.

“Yeah, Becky set us up, I don’t even know who he is, a friend of her husband I think, I blew off so many other dates that I couldn’t do that to her another time, so I said yes” I lie, I don’t like that it’s so easy for me to lie, though I guess it will come in handy, for the life I will have to live with Mr. Howe now anyway.

“Really, well I can believe it, fine, but we’re still on for Friday” Jack reminds me as he walks back to his office.

I finish up my work around four, but I stay a little longer, I don’t know how serious Garen was about us being married but in case he won’t pay my debt I want to get some overtime in, just to be safe. 

I glance up at the clock, it’s turning seven I don’t know if Garen saying he’s going to pick me up was serious or not either, I leave at seven thirty, sitting on the bus I think of today.

My mind is racing I had a rather busy day, and I’m trying to keep up with it all, I did make a note in my day planner that I’m going out with Jack Friday at eight, whether that’s true or not.

I get off the bus and begin my walk home, I kind of enjoy the walk home it’s a nice unwind before going to sleep, and since I have nothing to do at home, I don’t mind taking my time.

I walk past a black SUV I’m positive it’s the same one I’ve been seeing by my town house, but then again, I’m not very good with vehicles so it could be a totally different one, it might not even be an SUV.

The SUV revs its engine as I walk past it, it’s not the first time that’s happened, I’ve been honked at, asked if I need a ride, fallowed, and a man got out of his car to chase me down, I carry pepper spray with me because of all of that. 

One nice thing I have never had to use the pepper spray it’s just nice to have just in case; the SUV stays where it is as I walk by, I hold tight to my purse as I walk down the dark side walk.

I see lights turn on behind me, the lights move towards me slowly, I look to the side slightly just making out the front of an SUV it drives beside me for a moment or two.

I casually open my purse taking the pepper spray out just in case, I hear a window roll down, I don’t look I ignore it and keep walking, a little faster though, “Elizabeth” a man says from beside me.

I glance over to the SUV where the voice came from, I see Mr. Howe looking at me through the back-seat window of the SUV, “get in” he orders, I stand there looking at him confused, “today would be nice” he says sounding annoyed.

I walk over to the SUV walking around the back of it to get in the other side, something told me Garen wasn’t going to slide over for me, I climb in the SUV I feel uncomfortable.

“What’s going on?” I ask him as I buckle my seat belt up.

“Where were you?” Garen asks looking at me with an annoyed look on his face, “you were supposed to be home and ready at nine, it’s nine thirty honestly do you have any sense of time” he complains.

“I didn’t think you were serious” I confess, I feel bad, I clutch my purse on my lap, I look in the front seat, a man is driving, he glances at me in the review mirror.

“I’m always serious” he tells me, he takes his phone out.

“Where are we going?” I ask him after a moment of silent driving; Garen doesn’t say anything as he takes one last look at his cell phone before putting it away.

“We’re going to dinner, and thanks to you we’re late” he tells me with a tone I don’t care for.

“Well maybe this wouldn’t have happened if you actually spoke to me when you told me” I argue, I don’t need to be blamed for this when it’s just as much his fault as it is mine.

“I did talk to you, you’re the one too busy flirting with that man” Garen throws Jack at me and I fume.

“I was not, he and I were talking, you’re the one who was flirting with Sara” I point out.

Garen’s lips curl into a smile, “when you eat at a restaurant what do you usually get?” he asks changing the conversation.

I don’t pry into it, I feel his changing the conversation was my win, “it depends where we go, I like ribs or pasta, but if they have a good burger, I’d want that, why?” his question was random.

“Okay then, get the pasta or a salad, I don’t care what burger there is just eat the pasta, or a salad, and if you’re hungry after that I’ll get you something else” he tells me more of an order though.

“I think I’ll eat what I want to thank you” I tell him in his rude tone of voice he used on me, I really don’t mind being told what to do, but I rather not be told what to eat.

“Just have a salad” he orders in a tone that tells me the conversation is over, I look out the window as he goes on his phone, the next ten minutes of the drive is in silence.

We pull up to the front doors of this fancy restaurant, “stay” Garen tells me as I go to open my door, the driver opens his door and then he opens my door.

Garen gives me his arm and I take it, as we walk in the doors of this restaurant, I look around at everyone here and see how fancy everyone looks.

“I feel so underdressed” I say as we wait in line for the hostess, Garen bows his head slightly as he speaks to me.

“Don’t, you look beautiful” he says sweetly, I hold his arm a little tighter as we walk up to the hostess, even with Garen telling me I look beautiful I still feel underdressed.

Even our hostess is dressed better than me, she looks like a super model her blond hair done up in a perfect bun her plump red lips and her sleek body slipped into her little dress.

Then there’s me a white blouse black pencil skirt no makeup my brown hair just pinned back, I look like a secretary, I know I am, but I don’t need the world to know I am too.

“Table for six, we have reservations under the name Davis” Garen tells the hostess, she looks though her computer.

“Table for six under Davis, this way please” she smiles, and we fallow her through the busy restaurant.

“You didn’t tell me we were having dinner with other people” I hiss to Garen.

“If I did you would have freaked out” he points out, smiling down at me.

“Well, I’m kind of freaking out now” I confess, he holds my arms firmly as we walk.

“You’re going to be fine” he tells me as he takes my hand and kisses the back of it, butterflies.

We come to a table in the center of the room, there are four people sitting at the here, a woman and three men, the woman is an older woman at least late forties early fifties, the man sitting next to her is about the same age though his hair is silver while her hair is a light brown.

There’s a second man who is at last eighty, he sits at one end of the table by himself and the third man sits with his back to us, the woman looks happy to see us she smiles and waves us over.

As Garen lets my arm go the woman stands and from across the table she leans over while Garen takes her arms and kisses her cheeks, I stand there with a small smile on my face and my hands folded in front of me.

“Oh, darling it’s so nice to see you” the woman says she wears a pearl necklace and earrings, her hands are covered in rings, she wears a dark velvet green dress with a light black shall on.

The man sitting next to her takes Garen’s hand and pats him on the back as a nice friendly greeting, Garen smiles and nods to the eldest man who does the same.

Garen then walks behind me pulling out a chair on the end of the table, I sit as he jesters to the seat, he pushes me in and sits in the empty seat to my right next to the third man, he looks young like Garen, but unlike everyone else he doesn’t look as happy, “I can’t believe it took us this long to get together for a family dinner” the man to my left beside the woman says as he looks around the table.

“But” the man begins taking my hand, I smile at him as he holds my small hand in his two large old hands, “I’m happy we were able to share it with this lovely young lady” I smile more bashfully.

“My dear, Garen never told us anything about you, not even your name” the woman says, I’m getting the idea that she is Garen’s mother and the man who held my hand is his father.

“My name is Elizabeth, and it is so nice to meet you, that is just like Garen not to tell someone everything” I say it with a slight laugh, but it’s really meant to be a shot at Garen.

“Oh Elizabeth, what a beautiful name, if I ever had a daughter, I would want her name to be Elizabeth” she says touching her chest as she speaks, “but I got two boys” she says gesturing to Garen and his brother I’m assuming beside him.

“Well mother then it would please you to know you do have a daughter” Garen says taking my hand from under the table, his mother’s eyes look dazzled I think with tears.

“I thought you two were only dating” the young man next to Garen protested, I laugh to myself thinking I’ve only known him for two days.

“We were but when you know” Garen pauses as he looks at me with endearing eyes, the kind of eyes I’ve never seen on him, “you just know, so we signed the papers and we are officially married now” he announces.

“No wedding?” his mother asked sounding incredibly sad.

“We still plan to have one, we just wanted it to be official before going through all the stress of a wedding” I say directly to his mother, “my parents got married the same way, on paper first and then they had a big fancy wedding” I say smiling thinking of their wedding.

“With them doing it that way I got to go to their wedding” I say shyly, everyone looks at me in awe.

“That is beautiful Elizabeth” Garen’s father says, “and your parents are still together?” he asks me, his mother looks curious.

“Father” Garen snaps.

“It’s alright” I say to Garen, I address everyone as I speak “my parents were together for thirty wonderful years, and had a wedding sixteen years ago, but” I take a moment, “four months ago my mother passed away” I tell them, I feel my eyes water slightly.

“Oh my” his mother says touching her chest again.

“I think that’s enough sad talk” I mention as I wipe my eyes, “shall we eat something?” I ask as Garen takes my hand, sympathetically.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea” Garen says looking over his menu, I do the same and no one else says anything.

After a bit of discussion of what everyone wants, we order, I get a salad; “so Garen with you being married I assume that means you want the company more than I thought you did” the older man across the table from me says.

“I’m egger to run my own company yes, but as I said before I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Elizabeth, my marring her had nothing to do with the company” I get butterflies as he speaks about me like that.

“And the woman I had pick out for you wasn’t to your liking?” the older man asks.

“No, we had different ideas of life, Elizabeth see’s life the way I see it,” Garen only says that because I’ll do what he says, but I honestly don’t think we see life the same way.

Our dinners arrive, Garen and the older man continue their conversation, unfortunately the older man continues about the woman being a better choice than me, it makes me mad that a man I don’t even know is saying that some woman I don’t even know is better than me.

Garen does what he can to defend me, to defend his decision for marrying me, but this man doesn’t let up, and now he begins to attack Garen, questioning his motives for marring me, and after such a short period of time.

“Maybe you aren’t suitable to run your own company” the older man says, I see Garen speechless; I can see him holding back his rage.

“Excuse me” I speak up, everyone looks at me, “I don’t think you should sit there and attack Garen, he’s a hard worker, and he’s a good leader” I begin, “and as for me, I don’t know who this other woman is, but I don’t care to sit here and listen to you going on about how much better this woman is for Garen,” I continue as no one says a word, but everyone watches me intently.

“Just because you felt she was better doesn’t mean Garen thought that way, I’m sorry if you don’t find me to be the ideal woman for Garen” the older man across the table stares at me intently.

“You don’t know me, so you shouldn’t be saying I’m not good enough for him, Garen makes me happy and I will do everything in my power to make him happy” with that I take a sip of my wine.

“Now, I’m tired and I have a long day of work tomorrow, so if you would excuse us Garen and I will be going now,” I explain as I slid my chair out putting my napkin on my plate.

Garen stands with me, “it was very nice meeting you all, I hope you all have a nice night” Garen nods to his family, he offers me his arm and we head out of the restaurant.

We stand outside waiting for his driver to come and pick us up, “you were great in there” Garen tells me, I can’t tell if he means it or if he’s being sarcastic.

“I didn’t mean to speak out of line” I begin to apologize for my outburst back there, but he cuts in.

“No, that’s okay, it’s my grandfather’s way of testing a woman, to see if she’ll stand by and support her husband though I didn’t think he would go as far as he did” Garen explains, it’s an interesting method I think though, “I’m sorry if he offended you at all” Garen tells me, he doesn’t look at me.

The SUV pulls up and Garen helps me in and then lets himself in the other side, “he didn’t, but thank you” I tell him as we drive away, Garen smiles and the drive is silent.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

The SUV pulls up to an expensive apartment, the front garden is well kept with just the right number of flowers without over doing it, the building itself is a dark blue and gray with exposed wood finishing the look, just looking at the outside of this building and I get the impression it’s a bachelor pad.

Garen’s door opens a second later my door opens, Garen’s driver helps me out the SUV, I guess since Garen isn’t around his family he isn’t trying to impress anyone, including me, I fallow Garen up the walkway into the apartment complex.

Silently I fallow him down the hall, it’s a very clean building, I lived in an apartment a while ago, it always smelled odd, a mix of spices and garbage, this building doesn’t smell at all.

We walk into the elevator Garen speaks breaking the silence of the elevator, “I’ll have someone bring your things here tomorrow while you’re working” he informs me.

I’m not sure how I feel about someone packing up my life, but at the same time I’m not sure if I should argue with him not after my outburst during dinner, “thank you” I say quietly.

Garen may have said it was alright that I had said what I said, but I still feel like I embarrassed him; we walk down the long hall way and stop at the third door at the end, his door number is fifteen thirteen, I like that number.

The apartment is massive, there’s a large kitchen space next to that a dining room, and then a wide-open living room, his home looks more like a bachelor pad then a home, just like the outside.

I take off my shoes even though Garen doesn’t, I always did this in my homes, so I would do it at someone else’s as well, Garen tosses his suit jacket on one of the chairs as he sits down on his couch taking off his tie.

“Your room is down the hall first door on the left, the bathroom is on the right, unless I tell you otherwise you shouldn’t go in the last room on the right” he tells me as he unbuttons his shirt and cufflinks.

“Okay, thank you” I say, I am not sure if I should sit, stand or go to my room, I sit on the edge of a single chair “could I ask you a question?” Garen raises an eyebrow to me. 

“Why is it so important that you be married before running your grandfathers’ company?” I ask slowly, I don’t want to speak out of place anymore tonight, but I feel I have the right to know seeing how I’m in the middle of it all.

“Grandfather feels that if you marry, you’re considered a man, though that isn’t how I see it,” he explains as he takes his shoes off.

“So, if you had the choice to another woman why did you choose me?” I ask another risky question.

“I don’t like having things arranged for me, if a dissension is made about me it’s because I chose for it to be made” Garen explains as he relaxes into the couch.

“So then why didn’t you pick another woman, as to me a woman you just met yesterday?” I ask; Garen glares at me as he sits up from his comfortable position.

“You should never say such things out loud, you never know who may be listening” he snaps at me, yes, that was stupid of me. “If you don’t know why I would pick you over that other woman you don’t know me well enough” he informs me, “I order you to get to know me better so this mistake doesn’t happen again,” his tone is unwavering.

“As your wife it is my duty to know and understand you,” I speak properly and professionally.

“It is your duty as my slave to know and understand your master” he corrects me with a devilish smile.

“You shouldn’t say that out loud, you never know who may be listening” I point out to him in a playful way.

“Oh, naughty slave giving your master orders” Garen looks relaxed again as he lounges on his couch, “get me a beer form the fridge” he orders, I listen and take one from the fridge.

I bring the bottle over to Garen he looks at me and the bottle, “it’s not opened, open it” he orders, I look over the bottle and see it’s not a twist, I put the bottle in my mouth and crack the cap open with my molars.

“Wow impressive” Garen sneers taking the beer from me.

“Umm, yeah it used to be a party trick of mine” I tell him, I rather not tell him what other parts of my body I can open a beer bottle with.

“I actually have another question for you” Garen sips his beer waiting for me to speak, “see I was wondering is it just you looking to run your grandfathers’ company?” I ask as I hesitantly take a seat on the edge of the single seat again.

“No, it’s not just me, my brother Phillip is another candidate, and I wouldn’t be surprised if most of my cousins want this position too, maybe even some of grandfathers own employees,” I had no idea that this was such an important role.

“By announcing my marriage to you I’ve most likely put a target on my back” he tells me sipping more of his beer.

“Why would there be a target on your back, wouldn’t you make a good successor?” I ask him.

A smile crosses his lips as he answers me, “I would yes, I want to expand the company to be able to reach as far as possible, where as other people would be more interested in simply running the company or to sell it to the highest price” he explains taking a longer dink.

“Well, this sounds like risky business if you ask me, your intentions are good, but having such a big target on your back because of it, it’s worry-sum” I confess how I feel about this.

Garen pauses considering my words; “you know I’m using you, I only married you so that I would be a better candidate for this position, you don’t owe me your sympathy,” he tells me looking rather confused at my concern.

“That may be true, but you will pay off all my debt and take care of my father and me, you have good intentions for the company it just seems unfair to have to go through this all on your own” I tell him thinking honestly, I’ll be honest I resent him for blackmailing me into this position, that being said I know I wouldn’t be able to handle the stress he's going through for his grandfather’s company.

Garen smiles at me with malicious curls to his lips, “you should go to bed, you seem tiered” he informs me.

“What oh no I’m fine” I tell him.

“I insist, it’s your reward, slave” Garen tells me, his voice is kind but stern, I obey and head down the hall to my room, I see a new night gowned laying on the bed for me.

Stripping out of my work cloths I put the night gowned on and crawl into the queen size bed, I am tiered emotionally and physically, I drift off to sleep soon after lying down.

What feels like minutes later something disturbs my sleep, I lift my heavy eyes and try to stretch out, my body tells me it’s not morning that I should keep sleeping, but I can’t move, waking myself up more, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, my hands find another pair of hands around my body “Garen” I whisper.

“Shhhh” he slurs beside my ear, “don’t move, sleep” even half asleep he sounds like he’s ordering me around.

“Why are you here?” I ask still trying to be quiet, I don’t want to wake him up, but I don’t want him to hold me like this, it’s uncomfortable when you don’t know the person holding you in bed.

“It’s ‘cause we’re married” he says in a sleepy slur “you’re like a pillow” he tells me as he holds me tighter “so soft” I gasp a bit as he breaths down my neck.

Garen groans as I try to slip out of his arms, he pulls me closer into his arms, my head now rest against his chest, “you smell so good” he moans as he holds me close, falling into a deeper sleep.

****

Garen slept soundly with me in his arms all night, I however did not, sure I fell asleep but it wasn’t till the early hours of the morning that I did, to be honest I felt kind of bad the way I ran out of the room when he woke up this morning, he let me go for a second to stretch and I bolted.

Nothing was said about my leaving the room like that during breakfast, in fact the only thing he told me was that his driver Williams will be driving me to work from now on.

I think Garen goes to work at a different time than me, when I told him I was leaving he just waved me off still in his pajamas reading over his tablet; I’m now heading down the long hall way from the elevator to the front doors of my new apartment.

Stepping out in the bright morning light I see a man standing in front of a black town car, “Mrs. Howe” the man announces I’m confused for a moment then I remember I’m married to Mr. Garen Howe.

“Please, just Elizabeth works” I tell him with a polite smile.

“Very well then Miss. Elizabeth” the driver Williams says, he has a British accent and I find it charming, though I wish he didn’t call me ‘Miss’ then again, it’s better than ma’am.

I’m sitting quietly in the back seat where Williams held the door open for me, I didn’t object to it though; I wonder if I could talk about something, something to do with Garen and what my life might be life from here on out, but how do I bring that up and am I allowed to tell him, Garen said not to tell anyone.

“Is there something troubling you Miss. Elisabeth?” Williams asks me, I see his light blue eyes looking at me though the review mirror.

“Oh no nothing, thank you” I say automatically, I bite my inner cheek mad that I didn’t ask what I wanted to ask, I just want to know more about the man I am to spend the rest of my life with.

“Very well then” Williams says as he stops for a red light.

“Actually, there was something I was wondering” I begin, I really don’t know if I should ask, I don’t know if he knows anything about what’s going on with Garen spontaneously marring me.

“Yes?” Williams asks me, I bite my inner cheek harder.

“Well see it’s complicated” I admit, maybe I can just make something up on the spot, though I’m better at telling the truth then lying.

“Would this matter have anything to do with Mr. Howe?” Williams asks me, glancing in the review mirror again, I feel like he can read my thoughts, “Mr. Howe made sure I was fully educated with your current situation” Williams explains.

Relief washes over me like a wave, “really, of that’s a relief,” I fall back into my seat, I look to the review mirror as I speak “I was curious to know what kind of man Mr. Howe is, in your own opinion” I ask point blank, knowing that he knows the situation I don’t see the need to beat around the bush with any of my questions.

“Mr. Howe is an excellent man, respectable and to the point, he never forgets a face, or a name for that matter” Williams explains, I listen intently soaking in all the information he has.

“If there’s to be a downfall of Mr. Howe it would have to be that he’s strict with his staff and that makes him hard to like, but that aspect puts a lot of pressure on himself” he explains, I look out the window as he drives.

“It must be hard to have to be the one in control all the time, I know that’s a fault of mine, I always want people to like me” I explain watching the world pass me, “even though he’s using me for his own personal gain I want Garen to like me,” I confess feeling rather childish.

“I’ll tell you another thing, Mr. Howe would never let something that catches his fancy pass by, whether it be an object or a person” Williams informs me, I smile thinking that was meant to cheer me up.

It did cheer me up, though I feel Garen looks at me as an object more than a person, I hope this feeling will change when I get to know him better, it would make my situation a lot easier. 

Williams pulls up to my work, “please, it’s alright you don’t need to let me out” I catch him before he stepped out of the car; “if that’s alright with you, I’d like to let myself out at work,” I explain I don’t need people to ask questions.

“Very good Miss. Elizabeth” he says putting his seat belt back on.

“Thank you” I say stepping out of the car “I’ll be done work at four o’clock” I tell him, Garen told me Williams is to drop me off and pick me up from now on.

Williams nods and I walk up the steps to the large building, I sit at my desk and see what I have planned for today, I like to make a to do list before going home, just so I have an idea of what to do the next day.

“Morning Kitten” Jack says appearing from around the corner and sliding on to my desk.

“Good morning Jack” I greet him with a nice smile as he smirks down at me.

“Did you have a good night?” he asks with a twisted voice; I feel a little flustered thinking about Garen curling up to me all night.

“Fine why?” I ask looking at my computer, I hope he drops it.

“Oh no reason, you know what” he says in the same twisted tone “I really like that blouse” he tells me I look at him confused, “yeah it looks really good on you today, then again it looked good on you yesterday too” he points out.

I feel my face become very hot and red, I wore the same outfit as yesterday and now to top it off Jack thinks it’s because I spent the night with that Roger guy I mentioned yesterday, “Jack listen, it’s not actually what you think” I begin.

Jack leans in close to me and I freeze, “and what is it I think” he asks in a hushed voice, I’m speechless, “that’s what I thought” Jack says hopping off my desk and back to his office.

I bury my face in my hands, I take a few breaths and try to distract myself with work, for the most part it works, though sometimes during the day I feel like everyone knows I wore the same cloths as I did yesterday, I have this feeling all day.

Jack doesn’t say anything more about it, he just smiles and winks at me from a distance like he always does, though I feel like he’s in a way congratulating me on it, I wish he’d stop so I would stop feeling this way.

It’s coming up to lunch and I’m just finishing up the call I’m on, “yes sir” I say writing down the address, “of course, he’ll be happy to” I explain smiling into the phone.

Jack comes around the corner he takes a candy mint off my desk and eats it while smiling at me, he won’t stop looking at me, “white wine” I say into the phone trying to ignore Jack, “excellent choice sir, okay I’ll be sure to tell him, okay bu-bye” I say hanging up the phone and writing one last thing down.

“Why do you say ‘bu-bye’ why don’t you just say ‘bye’ or ‘goodbye’ they work just the same” Jack asks me as he leans over my desk.

“Umm, well I’ve just always said it like that, to me ‘bye’ sounds too cold and distant and ‘goodbye’ sounds like your saying ‘go die’ so that’s why I guess,” I feel bashful now, I see Jack mouth the words ‘goodbye’ and ‘go die’ as he looks off to the wall, I find it rather funny.

“Okay, odd” I look away feeling embarrassed now, “don’t get me wrong, you sound adorable when you say it, I just never thought of it that way” Jack recovers nicely, though now I feel embarrassed for an all-new reason.

“Anyway, I’m off to lunch now so if you’d excuse me” I say as I stand and take my purse.

“That reminds me, you’re still taking me to dinner tonight don’t forget” Jack reminds me, blocking me from the hall, “and do you think you could wear something another man didn’t rip off of you?” he asks me sweetly.

I feel like punching him for saying that, so instead I push past him, “unless you don’t have anything that’s fine with me too” Jack yells down the hall, now I really want to punch him.

I take the stairs too many people in the elevator that heard Jack yelling at me, I don’t want people to look at me asking with their eyes ‘what happen’ it’s non-of their business anyway.

I’m having lunch with Jenn and Becky, like the other day Becky is talking about that man Roger in the call center with her, she hasn’t said she wants me to go out with him but she’s heavily hinting at what a great guy he is.

I try to smile and laugh along with her jokes, but it’s hard for whatever reason, I feel guilty, “ladies, are we having a fine lunch?” Jack asks as he sits down next to Jenn.

Non-of us can even think of what we were going to say before Jack is talking again, “is it just me or do you find the Jell-O taste better when they have the little cut up grapes in them?” he asks as he admires the little bowl of Jell-O.

“I wonder if the kitchen cuts them or do you think they come pre-cut in the Jell-O already? Imagine if the kitchen made Jell-O fresh everyday while cutting up the grapes”, he says laughing to himself.

I just eat my lunch Jack does this, I’m not sure why, but I notice in a group he constantly talks, I almost think it’s a kind of nervous tick of his, Jenn and Becky haven’t noticed this, they keep trying to answer his bizarre questions.

“Well, that’s it for me, nice talking to you” Jack says finishing his Jell-O and standing, “oh hey kitten” Jack begins looking at me, “nice blouse” he says with an evil smile and wink as he walks away.

I feel my face heat up as I look down at my plate, Jenn and Becky talk about how weird Jack is, this is the only reason they have never tried to set me up with Jack, they don’t know him and they think he’s odd.

I try to make some small talk, but the comment Jack made is keeping me distracted, and now the guilty thoughts of Mr. Howe snuggling me all night has come up to bother me again.

Needless to say, lunch wasn’t as good as I hopped it would be, back at my desk I have to make a few calls for Jack, he left a note with a client list though it had far too many X’s and O’s on it, although it did make me smile.

It’s turning three thirty and Jack is getting ready to leave I knock lightly on his office door, “oh hey Kitten, come to kiss me bu-bye” he’s saying it in a teasing voice.

“No” I say over my own laugh, “I came to let you know that Mr. Quinn wants to make his meeting with you for next Thursday, your free so I agreed to it” I tell him as I walk back to my desk.

Jack leaves his office as I sit at my desk, “oh and it’s a lunch meeting now, he wants’ you to pick the restaurant” I tell Jack he just smiles at me; I look at my blank computer screen.

“Well, if this restaurant we’re going to is nice I may just take him there” Jack says as he leans on my desk taking a mint candy and placing it on his tongue, I bite the inside of my cheek in hopes I’ll stop watching his mouth.

“See you at eight Kitten” Jack says with a wink as he leaves a note with his address and walks to the elevator, when the doors close behind him, I slap my hands to my face, I didn’t look away.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five. 

Williams is driving me home now, I was a little late because I was worried, I may run into Jack on my way out, I don’t think I could have handled that.

I was hoping the ride to the apartment would help me relax and collect myself but all I’m thinking about is Jack, and how I’m supposed to pick him up when I don’t have a car.

I glance at Williams more than a few times, I want to ask him if he could drive Jack and me to the restaurant, but I don’t think that he would, he doesn’t work for me he works for Garen.

“Is something the matter Miss. Elizabeth?” Williams asks me, I’m rather startled that he said something, I didn’t think he would be the first to say something, I guess I was staring more than I realized.

“Well, umm there is something on my mind and well I don’t really know how to ask it you see” I try to explain, but all my words are coming out wrong.

“There isn’t any need to be nervous, I work for you and Mr. Howe anything you need I can assist with it” Williams says I see his eyes in the review mirror.

I feel relaxed now, though my question doesn’t come easy, “well a friend and I had made plans a few days ago to go to dinner tonight and well I was wondering if maybe you could drive us? I would myself, but I don’t drive” I add, even though he said he would help, I still feel a little embarrassed about asking.

“Of course, Miss. Elizabeth” Williams says, “what time shall we be living?” he asks.

“Seven thirty then we’ll pick up my friend on our way to the restaurant” I explain, I feel kind of giddy in a way.

“Very good Miss. Elizabeth” Williams says, a few minutes pass with neither of us speaking, he then pulls up to mine and Garen’s apartment, Williams opens my door and helps me out, “I’ll be waiting for you here at seven thirty Miss. Elizabeth” Williams tells me.

“Thank you” I say, and I head into the building, I walk down the hall to the elevator I wait for it to come down the five levels.

The doors open, and Garen stands before me, “oh Elizabeth, perfect, I’m just about to head out to a meeting, won’t be home tell late, here’s you’re key” he puts a key in my hand and walks off.

I stand there a moment a little stunned, I walk into the elevator and look at the key, I had completely forgot I needed one to get in, walking down the hallway to room fifteen thirteen I clutch the key hard. Opening the door, the apartment is quiet, it was quiet last night as well, but Garen was with me, it made it feel a little less intrusive.

I take my shoes off and walk down the hall to the bedroom, I see boxes in here now, the boxes are marked ‘Elizabeth cloths’ my things, I take one of the boxes and put it on the bed, it’s full of my shirts, I smile I hope having my belongings here will make it feel a little more like my home, I see my white dresser next to Garen’s black dresser, I smile as I begin putting my shirts in one of my drawers.

I take another box and it’s full of my pants, shorts, and skirts, I put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, I put most of the boxes of cloths away the cloths left are to be hung up, I don’t feel comfortable touching the closet until I have permission.

I look through the few dresses I have, I’m trying to decide on a dress to wear, but every dress I consider only leaves me with the thought of Jack echoing in my head saying some crude comment about the way I look.

Frustrated by this I take my favorite dress I haven’t had many events to wear it too, I take a pair of lace red panties and a red bra to match, I take this to the bathroom, there is another box in here marked ‘Elizabeth bathroom’ it’s full of my bathroom supplies.

I put my shampoo and conditioner in the shower along with my saving cream and a razor; I put my face cream on the counter along with my toothbrush and toothpaste in my Sesame Street cup.

I don’t want to go through Garen’s drawers, so I leave my hair sprays, flat iron, curling iron, tampons, and my make up in the box, I strip down and step into his shower.

It’s a nice shower, it’s not a tub just a standing shower and the shower head is a huge nozzle hanging from the ceiling, there is another hand-held shower head hanging on the wall too but no water is coming out of it, I’ll figure that out another time.

Curiosity gets the best of me and I start smelling Garen’s shampoo and body wash, I don’t recognize the brand but they both remind me of cooked chocolate, though with a strong minty sent, personally, I think they smell really good.

I shave my body from head to toe, then I shampoo and conditioner, the shower is really nice I enjoy every minute of it, I then turn it off and take a towel from a shelf.

After drying off I take my make-up out of the box and rub my face cream over my skin, I brush my hair then I twist it in one bun and use two clips to hold it up.

My make-up is neatly put away in my make-up bag, I put some face and eye primer on then some powder foundation, I put white eye shadow near the tear ducts of my eyes and lightly add a shimmering copper tone to the rest of my eye, copper and earthy tons seem to look best with my fair skin and dark brown hair.

With a steady hand I add black eye liner across the lid of my eye with a small wing, mascara then I brush my teeth, I finish with a light pink lipstick.

Putting on my red lace bra and panties then pulling my dress over my head, I look at myself in the mirror as I straiten the dress out, it’s a tight black cocktail dress, I really like it but it’s kind of short making it a little inappropriate to wear to most occasions.

I let my hair down, spraying it with some hair spray I then comb it with my fingers and after two attempts I pin my hair back in a French twist, I make sure a few hairs fall on the side of my face framing it perfectly.

After cleaning up the bathroom I head to the bedroom I put the outfit I wore today plus the sweats and t-shit into an empty box, the cloths I need to hang up I put in a separate box.

Earlier when I was going through the boxes, I found a little clutch purse of mine, I’ve packed it with my last credit card I was saving for emergency’s, my lipstick, my ID, and after putting some on I place my roll-on perfume in my purse as well.

I’m ready now but of course I look myself over a few times in the bathroom mirror, I add a bit more lipstick and head to the living room.

A digital clock sits under the smart TV and it says it’s seven twenty, I think now would be a good time to head down to Williams, I put on a pair of black heels. I don’t wear heels often, so I take a few funny steps down the hall, by the time I reach the elevator I’m getting use to the heel; as I stand in the metal box, I get a little nervous when it stops on the third floor and two men join me.

They tell me how pretty I am and how I should go party with them, I tell them how sorry I am but I have plans tonight, they keep trying to talk to me as I walk down the hall to the main lobby.

I’ve never been so happy to see someone like I am when I see Williams, I walk right too him still hearing the men call out to me from behind, I step into the open car door I feel relaxed now that I’m in the car.

I tell Williams the address Jack gave me and we’re off, the closer we get the more nervous I get about this dinner we’re having, I’m not sure if Jack thinks this is a date or not.

Williams town car pulls up to the curb of Jacks apartment, it looks a bit older than Garen’s, but then again Garen is on his way to owning his second business whereas Jack is just a co-manager to a quarter of my department.

“Would you like me to get the door Miss. Elizabeth?” Williams asks me.

“Yes, please do” I tell him as I take my seat belt off, I take my clutch purse as I step out of the town car, “I shouldn’t be long” I tell Williams as I walk up the steps to Jacks building.

I enter the door and ring his room number, no one says anything the door buzzes and I open it, he’s on the first floor so I walk down the hall hopping this is the right way to his room.

Standing before his door the nerves have shook my legs, I take three deep breaths and I knock three times and wait, the door swings open and Jack stands there looking at me with hungry eyes, he eats me up from head to toe with his eyes he then does it again without shame.

“Hard to believe a mans never ripped that off of you” he says with a wicked smile, his hair is slightly wet and there’s a blue towel hanging off his shoulders, his dress shirt isn’t buttoned up, but other than that he looks ready.  
Jack steps back into his apartment and I fallow after him, he disappears behind a corner and then returns with no towel just his white dress shirt done up properly, he’s holding two ties a black and dark red “tie or no tie?” he asks me.

“Umm no tie?” I answer, I don’t want Williams to wait too long for us, while Jack pulls some black socks and shoes on, I look around his apartment, there’s lots of art in here, “I didn’t take you for an art lover” I point out.

“Then you would never guess that I made some of them” I look at him in disbelief “it’s true I made that one, that one, and this one” Jack points to three pieces of different kinds of art.

One is a landscape of a snowy forest, another is what looks like a half-done abstract picture, and the last one looks like people in a bar with their backs turned to everyone though if you tilt your head and squint your eyes just right it looks like something else; I can’t tell what it’s supposed to be just seems like the backs of ovule shaped people, maybe it’s unfinished.

“So, this is your place” I say looking around the living room, I sit on the arm of his worn, but cozy cotch, a few pillows and small blankets lay about it.

“Is it not what you expected” he asks as he finishes tying his dress shoe, honestly, I had thought Jacks home would look more like Garen’s.

“I just thought it would look more like a bachelor pad, not like this” I say gesturing to the room.

“And what exactly does ‘this’ look like?” he’s smiling a bit as he puts his suit jacket on.

“Well, it looks comfortable, welcoming even” it’s true I don’t feel anxious about being in Jacks home the way I feel in Garen’s home, though I’m not sure if that’s because I’ve known Jack longer or if it has something to do with how he lives.

“Well, if you’re so comfortable maybe we should just skip dinner and start the night in the bedroom” Jack proposes he wears a devious smile as he steps toward me.

I step away from him “nope sorry it’s not that welcoming” I tell him trying to ease into a joke.

I walk over to the door, leaning against the wall I fix my shoe, Jack holds his arm out as I start to slide, I take it more of an instinct then anything, “thanks” I say standing up right.

“Shall we?” Jack asks opening the door, he gives me his arm in the hall, we walk down the hall arm in arm, I’m feeling more than a little embarrassed as Williams sees Jack and I walking arm in arm.

To my delight Williams doesn’t say anything he opens the door for us, Jack climbs in sliding to the other side; I step in after him he looks a little excited as he looks around the town car.

I’ve never found it to be that exciting but if he’s enjoying himself then I’m happy, Jack and I make some small talk on our way to the restaurant, I really hope it isn’t this awkward when we get to the restaurant.

Williams helps me out of the car and Jack lets himself out on the other side I walk around and take his arm as we walk to the doors, Williams pulls away; I realize I forgot to tell him when to come get us.

Other than that, sinking feeling of Williams not knowing when to come back I feel more relaxed with Jack; I think I wasn’t before because Williams was in the car with us which made it a little more awkward, Williams probably thinks I’m having an affair behind Garen’s back, after a day of being married.

Shaking that thought aside I look forward so I can focus on what’s at hand, “did you make the reservation under Moses or Carter?” I ask Jack as we wait in a short line for the hostess.

Jack looks at me with a surprised look “didn’t you make the reservation?” he asks.

“No, you did” I tell him, I want to think he’s just kidding around but I feel panicked as he shakes his head, as he begins to say something I speak first, “this was your stupid idea why didn’t you make the reservations” I snap.

“Kitten, I don’t even know what restaurant this is” Jack says he looks rather annoyed now.

“Lizzie?” I hear a girl question my name, I look around, but I don’t see anyone looking at me, “oh my god, Lizzie!” a happy bubbly Sara takes my hand, she looks beautiful.

Sara’s wearing pearl earrings a simple pearl necklace, her eyes are a dark purple cat eye and her lips are a creamy bronze, her slim body is wrapped in a dark purple cocktail dress with black heals.

“Oh Sara, hi, umm this is Jack” I say introducing him, he takes her hand and kisses her two rings while looking up with devilish eyes, he’s too much of a flirt for his own good.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Jack says with a wink, Sara’s cheeks get a little rosy, she looks back at me moving a little closer to me.

“Guess who I’m here with” she says narrowing her eyes at me, she leans a little closer as she whispers a name in my ear, I watch him round the corner toward us, I mouth his name as Sara whispers it.

“Garen Howe” she looks back at me, her smile is so wide it practically touches her ears, Garen takes Sara by the waist and her eyes roll in the back of her head.

“Hello” Garen says to Jack and I; I’m in utter shock I can’t even say ‘hello’ back to him, I’m speechless.

“Jack Moses” Jack says giving Garen a firm handshake, Jack takes my waist and my mind is back in my body.

“Miss. Carter yes?” Garen asks, he plays this encounter up very well, far better than I have anyway.

“Elizabeth” I say as I take his hand, instead of shaking it he kisses my hand, I feel a giant bird flapping in my chest while he looks up at me from behind my hand.

“Are you two here for dinner as well?” Sara asks I blink a few times as I look at her, though my eyes continue to look back to Garen, he’s not wearing the same suit he was before when he gave me my key.

As always, he’s clean shaven, his hair neatly combed back, he’s wearing another expensive looking watch along with his rings three silver on one and two gold on the other and his suit is black though I swear in this light it’s sparkling.

“Well, we were but someone forgot to make a reservation” Jack casually throws me under the bus.

“It was your idea to go out to dinner, the least you could do was make the reservation” I say in attempts of recovery.

“You two don’t have a table?” Garen ask looking rather concern, “why don’t you have dinner with us?” I’m in awe, I’m sure he has some devious reason for offering.

“Oh no that’s alright we wouldn’t want to intrude” I say politely.

“No, I insist” Garen says taking Sara’s arm he waves for us to fallow, Jack pushes the small of my back and I begin walking.

We walk to what looks like a VIP section up a few steps and now at a table set for six, there’s two waiters here they take away two chairs with easy as Garen seats Sara, Jack does the same for me.

Garen and I are sitting across from each other, he gives me a smile, more of a grin then a smile, it makes me feel that bird in my chest flap harder and harder.

The two men waiting us hand out our menu’s, “try the wine sir?” one of them asks holding a bottle of wine to Garen.

“Yes” Garen says the man takes his glass and pours a shot of wine in Garen’s glass, Garen takes the glass he watches the wine swish in his cup, I watch very intently as Garen brings his cup to his lips, he swishes the wine in his mouth.

“Excellent” Garen says “would you enjoy some wine” Garen asks me directly, I don’t answer and already the waiter is pouring the red liquid in my glass, I don’t usually drink red wine, but I don’t think I can, nor should I refuse.

Garen smiles at me from the other side of the table, I take a sip of the wine, it tastes wonderful, it’s smooth with a bittersweet flavor of a hard to identify grape teats.

“Oh, it’s delicious” I say a bit of a surprise to myself, Jack and Sara agree, though Sara begins to explain that she doesn’t much like wine though this one is an exception.

“What kinds of drinks do you like Sara?” Garen asks still glancing at his menu as he asked her.

“Well, it really depends on what I plan on eating, see if I’m having stake and potato’s white wine is best, though if I was having a salad, I would definitely want something sweet and fun,” Sara continues about the foods and drinks she pairs together.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

I lost track of Sara talking as I look over my menu, I’m not sure what I should get, everything seems so good, though I’m looking at the prices of everything and I’m starting to get worried.

Jack was saying that I was to take him out to dinner and pay for everything, staring at the menu all I’m thinking about is how this is all because I asked him to watch my desk; I’m wondering if it was even worth it, I mean sure my debt might be paid off my father might be taken care of and paid for, but now I’m a slave to the man sitting across from me, we both came here with different dates, this little marriage of ours can’t last forever.

I glance up and see Garen looking over his menu at me as well, “what were you thinking of ordering, Elizabeth?” Garen asks as he takes another sip of wine.

“Well, I haven’t really decided” I explain looking back at my menu, Jack and Sara’s conversation has come to an end as they join in with Garen’s question.

“I’m in the mood for some sea food, I’m thinking lobster” Jack says giving me a bit of a funny smile.

“Oh, lobster does sound good” Sara joins in “would that be okay?” Sara asks Garen, her hand disappears under the table to Garen’s side.

I feel a sharp pain in my four head I get this kind of pain whenever I’m annoyed, I take a big sip of wine, I look over my menu keeping my eyes off Sara’s arm, I don’t know why I would be so bothered by her touching his leg, they are on a date that’s what couples do they hold and touch each other, Jack and I could do the same thing, we’re a couple on a date too. I feel childish for defending my annoyance of Sara’s wandering hand.

“Of course, it’s alright” Garen tells Sara putting his hand on her thigh as he looks into her eyes.

~I feel like I’m going to be sick.

I take another sip of wine, “in fact how about since we’re all here as friends this dinner will be on me” I look up in disbelief that I heard him correctly.

“Hey, sounds good with me, to friends” Jack says raising his wine glass.

“Jack” I snap at him.

“What he offered” Jack protests.

“No, we’re more than capable of paying for our own meal,” I catch Garen staring at me; he wears a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I insist, Elizabeth” Garen says taking his wine glass “to friends” Garen says bringing his glass up.

I feel lightheaded and short of breath though it was only for a moment it makes me wonder what brought that on.

~I’m sure it wasn’t the wine I haven’t had nearly enough for it to make me tipsy.

Mainly out of pear pressure I bring my cup up with the others as we all cheer’s to friends and take a sip.

When the waiter’s return Garen orders two shrimp cocktails along with another dish I won’t even bother trying to pronounce, he also orders two Lobster dinners for himself and jack, they had gotten talking about it with Garen telling Jack how they prepare it.

Sara was wanting a salad or duck, Garen was no help there so I told her to go with the duck with the salad on the side she seemed happy enough when ordering it, I think she made the right choice, I ordered a sea food style pasta, Garen has been staring at me since then with a very pleased expression.

When our on-trays come the shrimp cocktails are wonderful, they come with a spicy dipping sauce it’s almost like a really fancy tarter sauce, and the dish I can’t pronounce looks like nachos, aside for the name there’s nothing fancy about them still good though.

Garen had brought up a comment that Sara and he were looking to go to an art show next weekend, which led to Jack asking question about the show finishing with Sara and Jack fawning over art and people I don’t know.

“Are you enjoying your night?” Garen asks as a waiter fills our wine glasses, again.

“I am, it’s a lovely restaurant” I say admiring the arctic, if I had gone and done the schooling for it, I would have liked to be an arctic and not a secretary.

“I’m glad you like it” he tells me as he sips his wine, I see two waitresses walking up the steps with trays, I’m excited to see them I was getting a bit hungry after that shrimp cocktail. 

My pasta is amazing it’s mixed in a cream cheese sauce, it has a bit of a kick to it, though the bitterness of the cheese calms it down which makes it nice, I find baby shrimp throughout my pasta.

For the first five minutes of our food arriving everyone is silent as we eat, “how do you like the lobster Jack” Garen asks him.

Jack wipes his mouth before answering “better than you described it” he says happily as he continues eating.

“Do you like your duck Sara?” Garen asks her.

“It’s delicious, it’s cooked perfectly and it’s full of flavor and the dressing for the salad, oh god it’s so good” I know Sara means everything she said from her enthusiasm.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it” Garen says he takes a sip of his wine while Sara continues eating, “how are you liking your dinner, Elizabeth” something about the way he says my name makes me shiver though not in a bad way.

“It’s wonderful, though it’s rather filling” I say honestly, “I like it I really do, though with how much cheese and milk they have in the sauce it just makes it very heavy” Garen’s face doesn’t change.

“That’s a very good point” Garen’s praise makes me feel giddy, the rest of the dinner goes on rather smoothly, Sara and Jack started talking about something I lost track once I realized it was not a group conversation. 

I have about half a plate left of my meal, looking at everyone’s almost empty plates I don’t think I’ll be finishing mine; I rather be satisfied then too full to want to move.

I excuse myself to use the bathroom, walking around the restaurant to the back where the bathrooms are, it’s a beautiful bathroom and I’m happy to see there isn’t anyone in here, it’s not that I have a problem with using the bathroom while people are in here it’s just, I don’t like to, I wash my hands and touch up my hair, it’s not frizzy which is perfect.

I put more of my lip stick on and some roll-on perfume on my wrists and my neck, really unless someone is in my personal bubble no one would smell it, in a way the perfume is just for me.

I take a paper towel and use it to open the door, holding the door open with my foot I toss the paper towel in the garbage, stepping into the hall I stop as someone is staring at me.

“What was that?” Garen asks me with a smirk as he leans against the wall that’s a part of the little nook where the bathrooms are, the loud but low noise of the restaurant and kitchen make it a little hard to hear his soft voice.

“It was a paper towel” I tell him, Garen raises his eye brow to me “what you know how maybe people touch that door and how many of them don’t wash their hands, forgive me but even rich people can be gross too” I explain stepping a bit closer to hear his soft response.

Garen chuckles as he takes my chin, for a moment I just star at him looking into his eyes even in the dim lights of this hall they look like their dazzling “stop it” I smack his hand as I step back.

Garen looks at me annoyed, “what are you doing anyway?” I ask crossing my arms, his change of attitude makes me uncomfortable.

“What do you mean?” he asks still looking annoyed.

“What are you doing here with, her?” I don’t even care or I don’t think I do? I’m annoyed non the less that he needs me to spell it out for him.

“Oh, you mean Sara?” his annoyed look fades into an amused look.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself last time I checked we’re married, and married people don’t go on romantic dates with someone they aren’t married to” I snap annoyed and feeling slightly jealous.

“Yet you’re here with Jack” Garen says leaning against the wall again, as if he’s relaxed in this situation.

I step closer to him only to hear him speak, he’s so soft spoken, “I’m only here with Jack because you took me away from my work, twice and he had to cover for me, this is my way of making it up to him” I explain.

“How far are you planning to go to make it up to him?” Garen asks, we’re silent as a man walks by to the bathroom, Garen’s lucky this man had passed by I’m about ready to blow.

“You may have this idea that I’m a slut because I tiered to do things to get you to sign some papers that my boss would have fired me over,” Garen’s face changes slightly, I’m guessing he didn’t know that, it doesn’t matter.

“Regardless of that, marriage actually means something to me no matter how we married, under whatever circumstances we’re still husband and wife we should still love and respect each other in some way,” it makes me feel odd telling him this.

Garen takes my hand and turning me into the wall he was leaning against, I stand against the wall not impressed that he hasn’t said anything, I’m not even sure what I want him to say.

Garen places his arms on either side of me keeping me in place, he’s close and it makes me a little uncomfortable “you and I” he begins “we’re not husband and wife” he tells me.

I feel crushed.

~Was he just saying all that stuff about paying my debt and helping my father? Was all this just a game for him to see how far he could take it? Is that what rich people do in their spare time, throw their money around and see who stands to catch it?

Whatever the reason maybe I can’t help but feel hurt and betrayed.

The man walks out of the bathroom he hurries by as Garen is inappropriately close to me, “no, not husband and wife, but master and slave” he’s smiling as if this is funny.

I put my hands to his chest to push him back, but he doesn’t move so I stand there my back against the wall Garen so close I can feel him breath in perfume.

“Does this mean you plan to continue your relationship with Sara?” I’ve done my best not to show how upset I am thus far.

“I’ve notice that Jack is too close to you,” Garen’s face is serious as if that explains everything, “I need to take him out of the picture.”

Sarcastically I retort “right, so you’re going to kill him?”

“Is that what you want me to do?” he asks curiously.

“No, of course I don’t,” I tell him crossing my arms, “are you though?” now feeling a little concerned.

Garen stands upright, away from me this time, “look at it this way, it’s obvious Jack likes you, whether it be fantasizing about you or that he wants’ a relationship either way you look at it it’s bad,” he’s still speaking seriously.

“If you’re worried about him getting in the way I can drop him, make him lose his interest” Garen smiles at me, yet another smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“If Jack likes you in anyway way that means he’ll bother you about your personal life and more dinners like this will happen, and with you unable to say no to people” he’s talking as if he’s in a board meeting.

“I can say ‘no’ to people if I want to, I mean I said no to you” I protest, Garen doesn’t know me at all what gives him the right to say that.

“And yet here you are,” I want to say something, but he’s made a point, “either way you can only say no to someone for so long, and Jack will only lose interest when he’s had what he wants.”

“I planted a seed in Jacks head to take you to dinner and after our meeting I told Sara I would take her to dinner, seeing that she’s Jacks type she would make for a good distraction” he explains as he takes my arm.

We begin walking around the restaurant as he continues, “and now here we are Jack and you come to this restaurant just happening to run into me and Sara, Jack and Sara hit it off and you and I are able to go about this marriage and no one is the wiser” he sounds so proud of himself.

“Well done” I say he smiles to himself, “though you’re missing something” we stop as I speak, I want to end this conversation before we get back to the table “what if Jack and Sara don’t hit it off like your brilliant mind thinks will happen” I ask pleased with my hypothesis.

“Ah you miss judge me Mrs. Howe” he jokes “I am a brilliant judge of character and I know Sara and Jack are going to work,” he explains as we walk to the stairs of our VIP section.

We’re at the bottom of the stairs to our section “observe Mrs. Howe” Garen says pointing to Jack and Sara, Jack is sitting in Garen’s spot as he and Sara star at each other while holding hands and giggling about something.

“Maybe next time you won’t be so quick to second guess me” Garen says as he walks up the stairs I fallow after him, the two don’t even notice us tell we sit down.

“So, umm are we getting dessert?” Jack asks as he looks over Garen and me, Sara and he almost look embarrassed.

“I think dessert sounds like an excellent idea” Garen says waving over the waiters, they give us two menus Jack and Sara hover over theirs while giggling about what they want to share.

Garen scans over our menu and I ask the waiter to put my meal in a to-go box, “look Elizabeth doesn’t this sound good” I lean over and look at the menu the words are French which is terrible because I don’t know any French, let alone how to read it.

“Oh yes, they sound delicious, so many of them too, I don’t know what one I want” I lie, I don’t know what any of these are.

“Would you like me to pick one for you?” I don’t know if Garen can read my mind but whatever the case maybe I’m thankful he offered.

“Oh yes please that would be greatly appreciated” I tell him, Jack and Sara don’t even notice us talking, Jack orders for them and Garen orders for us the four of us try to make some small talk but it’s short lived.  
“Oh, Sara that phone call I took was a client of mine he wants to move our meeting to the day of the art show, I won’t be able to go” Garen explains, I watch his face, he doesn’t even try to look disappointed.  
Sara looks however looks distort, “wait when is the art show?” I ask the table.

“It’s next week Saturday at three o’clock” Garen answers questionably.

I take a minute as I think, “Jack your last meeting that day is at eleven you would be finished at one, why don’t you take Sara” I suggest casually.

“Oh my god, would you? I’ve wanted to go for so long” Sara pleads to Jack, it’s not necessary though, Jack will take her.

“Of course, I’ll take you” Jack says and from there they begin talking about art and Sara tells him who will be there, and Jack becomes more excited about going.

Garen looks at me and I smile at him, he nods in approval of what I did, our dessert’s come and we all enjoy greatly, I joke to Garen that I should have him order all my food for me, he actually finds this rather amusing giving me a chuckle and a smirk.

Sara begins spoon feeding Jack the dessert their sharing, I do try a bit of Garen’s and he tires mine, but we don’t spoon feed each other; during dessert I have two more glasses of wine and I’m feeling really good.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, was in the prosses of moving, but now I'm back on my regular schedule!
> 
> I don't know if I should be adding a summery, let me know if anyone wants one.

Chapter Seven:

Garen pays for the dinner Jack and Sara thank him over and over again for dinner, I feel lightheaded as we walk to the doors, I kind of wish Garen would give me his arm -like Jack did for Sara- so I could steady myself.

Williams is waiting for us when we walk outside, Jack walks up to me “hey Liz, I know we came here together, but Sara and I kind of hit it off and I know this wasn’t a date or anything, but I was hoping, would it be alright if I take Sara home in that town car we came here in?” his question startles me.

I look to Garen for reassurance, but he’s on his phone ignoring me, “sure that’s fine, it’s already paid for, so you don’t have to worry about that” I tell him, Jack thanks me gives me a hug then takes Sara’s hand and they leave with Williams.

“Well, that was awfully nice of you, now how are you going to get home?” Garen asks me.

I feel a little sick thinking over his question, “well I’ll just take the bus” I tell him, doing my best not to slur my words.

“There isn’t a bus stop around here, remember rich people don’t take the bus,” he explains almost mockingly; I feel sick again, not like I’m going to be sick just that I don’t have any way of getting home now and I feel lost.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll get a cab” I tell him, I tip into Garen unsteady from the wine, he holds me steady.

“There, there your fine” he tells me as he walks me to an SUV, we get into the vehicle my hands feel numb and I’m having a hard time buckling my seat belt, so I leave it off.

Garen doesn’t put his on either, a man gets into the front seat, Garen pushes a button and a black window rolls up, I can’t see the front anymore, Garen’s staring at his phone again.

I feel the SUV begin moving and I do something unthinkable, I say unthinkable because I wasn’t thinking when I did it, I take Garen’s phone out of his hands, as he tries to take it back, I hold out my empty hand stopping him “no, no it’s time you spent some time with your wife and not your phone” I tell him as I put his phone in my cleavage, it fits perfectly between my breast, Garen stars at me with an amused smile.

“Come here then” he tells me, I slide over on the leather seats Garen puts his arm around me and I lean on his shoulder, “are you drunk?” he asks me I laugh before answering.

With a straight face I answer him, “no, that would be unbecoming” I tell him, his smile shows his nice white teeth.

Garen puts his hand down my dress and takes his phone, I forgot it was there, “hey! Buy me dinner first,” I object, “oh wait you already did” I say aloud as I laugh to myself.

Garen puts his phone in his suit pocket I put my hand on his leg I’m not really sure why I did, but it feels like something I should do, I should do it more than Sara should anyway; “what are you doing, slave” Garen asks still smiling.

I look down as I smile, I like the way he calls me slave it sounds so dirty and coming from a man as clean cut as him nothing dirty should come out of his mouth.

“I want to make my master happy” I tell him, in soft sexy voice, my hand slides to the inside of his leg, I slowly massage him over his pants.

Garen doesn’t move, his face doesn’t change, he continues to sit there smiling at me, “how do you want to make me happy?” he asks not sounding all that happy.

I climb onto his lap, startling his legs, he looks up at me still smiling in amusement unmoving to my wandering hands, I undo his tie and unbutton his top few shirt buttons, the SUV hits a bump and I bang my head on the roof, “owe” I say holding my head.

Garen takes me in his arms and lays me down on the seats, he’s leaning over me I smile up at him, I like looking up at him he’s so handsome anyway you look at him, I just hope I’m pretty enough for him.

“Why don’t you make your master happy when we get home” he suggests, I like that idea I stay laying on the seat while my legs lay over Garen's, he absently touches them and it makes me wonder if he likes how soft they are, I know I like them when they are soft and freshly shaven like this.

It doesn’t seem that long, but I can’t really tell time right now all I know is we’re getting out of the SUV now; I’m really happy Garen is holding my arm I like it, we must look so fancy in our nice cloths arm in arm.

I don’t pay attention to where we’re walking to, I just keep enjoying holding Garen’s arm, we walk into a room it’s dark and then it lights up, it’s his apartment and it has boxes, boxes with my name on them.

Garen hands me a glass of water after I take my shoes off, he wonders away, and I fallow him with my water in hand, he’s in the bedroom taking his suit off, I’m standing in the door way watching him.

“Did you want to change as well?” he asks, I walk in he takes the water from me putting it on his dresser, he unbuttons his shirt and I watch him intently “well go on slave take your clothes off” Garen demands of me.

I’m startled, and I try to grab the zipper in the back, but I’m having a lot of trouble with it, Garen grabs my waist and pulls me toward him, my back is to him as he slowly pulls the zipper down.

I pull the straps of my dress down and slip my dress off, I turn around to Garen who is staring at me head to toe, “what?” I ask shyly as I cross my arms trying to cover myself.

“Don’t hide yourself” he orders as he pulls my arms to the side, I feel myself sober up as I stand there in my lingerie, Garen takes his belt off and my heart races.

-I don’t think if I’m ready for this.

Garen sits on the edge of the bed as he stars at me, I stand straight and place my hands on my hips, “what do you want me to do?” I ask him I’m trying to be confident.

-I am his wife!

I remind myself firmly.

He wipes his face with his hand he then calls me over with his fingers, I walk over stiffly and he pulls me close to him looking up at me he then kisses my stomach I shiver at his touch.

Garen doesn’t tell me to do anything I act on my own, I push his shirt off his shoulders, he doesn’t stop me, I kneel and undo his pants, still he doesn’t stop me.

I won’t look up at him unless he tells me to.

-I don’t want to see his cold face while I do this.

I gently push him on his back and slide off his dress pants they come off easy, I take the hem of his black boxers.

I look up only because I don’t want to do this if he doesn’t want me to, he’s looking at me laying back on his elbows staring at me looking unamused though he doesn’t mad or excited or impaction, Garen’s just stating at me with a blank face.

I crawl onto the bed startling him, I take his face and kiss him repeatedly, Garen begins kissing me a bit he then pushes me off him, I lay there on the bed confused, he takes a robe from the back of his door and leaves the room closing the door after him.

I sit there on the bed very confused and a bit embarrassed for about two minutes, when I think he’s not coming back I strip out of my lingerie and change into pajama shorts and T-shirt I then finish my water and crawl into bed.

I’m laying here thinking. 

-I don’t understand Garen, I’m not sure if I ever will understand him; maybe he was upset with me?

Even though I’m tiered I’m not sleeping, I actually need to use the bathroom, but I don’t want to get out of bed, I toss and turn for five more minutes, I sit up throw my legs over the side of the bed and tip toe to the door, I wait and listen to the silence.

I don’t hear anything so I open the door and as quietly as I possibly can I walk to the bathroom; I don’t want to turn on the light but I don’t know where everything is so I do.

After I use the bathroom, I take all my make up off and brush my teeth, I then brush my hair out braid it off to the side and head back to the room, I don’t see any lights on down the hall, I feel kind of bad maybe Garen is sleeping on the couch and that’s just not right.

I lightly close the bedroom door behind me and walk over to the bed.

-I’ll try to make it up to Garen tomorrow, maybe make him breakfast and apologize.

I crawl into bed and lay down.

I’m staring at the ceiling as my eyes adjust to the darkness, I get the uncomfortable feeling of being watched, I don’t move with the thought that the feeling will pass, it doesn’t.

I roll over on my side and see Garen, he’s laying on his side staring at me, I feel my face blush and my heart race, “good night” he say’s and he closes his eyes.

I lay there still and then speak in a quiet voice “good night” I don’t want to move I continue trying to be still as I try my best to fall asleep, but my body won’t do it.

After what feels like an hour of me uncomfortably staring at him, I roll onto my other side in hopes that not facing him will help me fall asleep, Garen wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

“What are you doing?” I gasp I feel the warmth of his body against my back; I also feel he’s shirtless.

“Trying to get comfortable” he explains, he sounds awake still which makes me feel bad.

-Have I been keeping him up?

I’m worried this is my fault, that I was moving around more than I realized.

I lay there trying to be still again, but also trying to relax, “relax would you” Garen orders sounding a bit grumpy.

“I’m trying to” I confess feeling just awful right now, with a sigh Garen releases me and gets out of the bed he makes noise in the bathroom and then returns turning the light on as he enters the room.

“Sit up” he orders, I do as I rub my eyes adjusting to the light, “take this” Garen orders as he hands me a glass of water and a little yellow pill.

“What is this?” I ask holding the water and the pill; I won’t just put anything in my mouth.

“It’s a sleeping pill” Garen says as he sits at the bottom of the bed, “it will help you sleep, now take it” he orders, I didn’t notice this when I was taking his clothes off, but he actually has a really nice body.

Muscular arms, strong legs and a six-pack going on as well, “oh, no sleeping pills make people do weird things, like walking around and buttering wallets thinking their bagels” I explain.

Garen smiles at me sweetly, “I won’t let you butter my wallet, I promise” my heart skips a beat by his promise, I don’t know why though, he’s only saying that so I’ll take it.

“Take it” his order comes out softer, sweeter, I obey, I pop the pill in my mouth and wash it down with some water “good girl” he tells me taking the cup from me.

“This better not be some kind of date rape drug you just gave me” I warn, he places the glass on his dresser with the first empty one.

Garen laughs as he speaks “it’s not, don’t worry” he then turns off the light and crawls into bed with me, I lay down on my side facing away from him.

“I wouldn’t need a date rape drug to have you” he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him, my eyes widen and my heart jumps.

“Because you’re my slave and you’ll do what I want” he tells me, his hand slowly moves down in between my legs “and you’ll let me do what I want, anything I want” I let out a gasp as he speaks, and his fingers move under my shorts.

Pulling his hand back “good night slave” Garen says he kisses the back of my neck and then just holds me, my heart races while my mind runs wild with all kinds of thoughts and soon it calms and I’m sleeping.

*****

A week goes by, Jack and Sara are together as Garen predicted; Mr. Anderson came to tell me he remembers what I did and that I will not be forgotten, I really hope this merge is worth it for the company.

Other than that work is normal, I’m thinking I will tell Becky and Jenn that I’m dating someone, this way they stop talking about the guys I should be with.

-I mean marriage is a kind of dating, right?

As for Garen and I, nothing has happened in the sense of me being a slave and doing or letting him do what he wants, I have started cooking for him and he seems to like that.

I do have to take the sleeping pills still, Garen assures me I haven’t tried to butter a wallet or anything for that matter, I’m thankful for that but I’m still skeptical about taking a pill to sleep.

I’m cooking some dinner for tonight, white rice with chicken and mixed vegetables, Garen isn’t home yet but he usually comes home around this time so I’m not too worried.

I hear him at the front door, he walks up to me and hugs me from behind, he says it’s not hugging, but that it’s supposed to get me comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as him.

“I got you something” he tells me as he holds me while watching me cut up some carrots into fine strips.

“What did you get me, a percent?” I ask curious.

-What kind of percent would Garen Howe get for his wife slash slave? I ask myself as I wash my hands.

Garen’s at the kitchen table taking a box out of his brief case, “here” he says tossing it to me, I look over the blank box, I then open it and pull out a cell phone, the newest iPhone to be specific.

“Oh Garen” I begin; I really don’t have the words for this.

“I know you had to cancel your old phone and what kind of husband would I be if I couldn’t buy my wife a phone” he says casually leaning against the counter.

“Oh, Garen thank you” I say as I give him a hug and kiss his cheek “this was really sweet of you” I tell him looking over my new phone.

“Well what kind of master would I be if I couldn’t keep track of my slave” he casually adds.

I glare at him, “there’s a parental tracer on it isn’t there” I ask annoyed.

“How else would I keep an eye on you when I’m not around,” he adds honestly, I roll my eyes and get back to chopping the carrots, “I got you another percent” he tells me.

“Oh, what could it be? Some hand cuffs?” I ask ignoring him.

“Better” he tells me.

I turn around and look at him, “oh is it a sexy slave princess Leia outfit to go with the cuffs?” I sarcastically ask.

“Better” Garen says handing me a piece of paper, I read it over, it’s a form in my name, my new name of Mrs. Howe, on it shows a transaction was made into my bank account, it also shows that there are scheduled transactions to be made over the fallowing three months, by then my debt will be completely paid off.

“I thought it best to pay it off in potions, less suspicious that way” Garen begins.

I’m not listening to him, seeing the transactions in words like this makes it all real, and it fills me with joy and other emotions I cannot explain or express. 

I begin jumping where I stand and then I jump into Garen I had meant to just hug him, but I ended up clinging to him like a monkey luckily, he caught me, or we would have gone down.

A part of me regains control and I loosen my grip on him and slid off him, I stare at him in disbelief that he’s doing this, he’s actually going through with it, I hug him properly this time, he didn’t expect it.

“Thank you” I mumble into his shoulder, he pats my back and without uttering a word he takes off to the bathroom, I stand there a moment staring at the paper I then finish making dinner while Garen is in the shower.

Garen never complains about the dinners I make for him, though I still have no idea what he likes which makes me kind of nervous when making him dinner, what if he’s allergic to something in the dinner.

He’s always eaten everything I make, he doesn’t complain about the dish, other than if something is dry or that it needs less sauce; I’m looking him over while we brush our teeth, he doesn’t look like he’s having a reaction to anything.

Finished he leaves the bathroom and I floes my teeth, I try to floes twice a week, but some nights I really just don’t want to, I take my sleeping pill in the bathroom and then head into the bedroom where Garen is.

Garen is sitting in bed staring at me, I don’t like it when he does this, I get the wrong kind of feeling when he does, I know when I was trying to get him to sign the merging documents, I was willing to have sex with him, and now we’re married so of course sometime we will have sex, but I’m worried, I’m scared honestly to have sex with one man for the rest of my life, one man I don’t know anything about.

I have always had a sinking suspicion Garen knows more about me than I do him, he did know my name before we even met how else would he have gotten a gym membership for me; he moves the covers off my side of the bed and I crawl into bed ignoring him and face the wall.

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” Garen informs me still sitting upright in bed.

I roll over on my back and look up at him “no I don’t” I say flatly, the smile that curls on his face makes me second guess myself, “do I?” I ask now curious.

“You do” Garen smiles though a chuckle as he tells me.

“Well, what do I say?” I ask that’s all that’s going through my head.

“You’re talking to someone, telling them to stop mostly” he explains very anticlimactic.

“Is that all?” I ask Garen nods and I almost feel a little upset that there wasn’t more to it.

“Was that not what you were expecting?” he asks catching my disappointment.

“Well, lots of people call out in their sleep and I’m probably only doing it now because of these sleeping pills you have me on” I tell him rolling back on my side.

Garen holds me like he does every night and quietly we both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is one of the first books I've written, it started back in 2016 and finally I got the guts to publish it!  
> I have 23 chapters that will definitely be posted twice a week, the next few chapters are in the proses of being written but now I have a purpose and a time line to finish them.  
> If you stay with me though this journey I'll be thrilled!  
> Feel free to give me feed back as I am not a professionally and would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
